


A flower for your heart

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Language of Flowers, Lapdance, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is 30, M/M, Mention of past Thor/Amora, Pining Thor (Marvel), Stripper Loki, Texting, Thor is 21, Thor is a sweetheart, loki in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: On his twenty-first birthday, Thor's friends drag him to a strip club to celebrate. Thor goes, even though reluctant; his break up is still quite fresh and he's not really in the mood to do anything fun for his birthday. That, however, changes when a certain stripper captures his attention and Thor decides the whole night is worth it, simply because he got to see him dance.He doesn't think much of it, until days later when all he can think about is the beautiful stripper. So, he of course ends up going back again. And again and again. It's just a little crush, he tells himself, nothing more. He simply finds Loki enticing and beautiful and sexy and he really wants to see him dance again. Only that soon Thor's little crush grows into something more and when he realizes Loki might actually be interested in him, he's determined to win him over.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 282
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally start posting this!! 😃 There'll be updates every other day! I hope you enjoy 💗

[](https://ibb.co/RymRXb0)

~~~

Thor looks around him curiously, rather in awe of the place, as they're led to their table, giving Fandral an impressed look when their table turns out to be right before the main stage.

Fandral promised him to organize everything for his birthday, even though Thor insisted that he didn't want to celebrate this year.

The thing is he had actually made plans with Amora about today more than a month ago and Thor had been looking forward to it. It was all Amora's idea but Thor was happy to indulge her- and pay for everything, of course.

And then, about two weeks after they had agreed and planned and paid for everything for their little trip, Thor caught her fucking another guy; in _his_ apartment, on _his_ bed! And it wasn't even the first time - or the first guy - it happened, according to what Amora yelled at him, while she was angrily gathering her stuff from Thor's apartment.

So, yes, Thor wasn't very eager to celebrate his birthday this year, but Fandral managed to change his mind and now here they are!

Thor is still not in a party mood, but if he's honest he rather looks forward to having his first _legal_ drink. Plus, he's never been in a strip club before, so that might be a nice experience. Hopefully.

Their order comes rather quickly, only a few minutes after they order, and they all wish him happy birthday before taking a sip of their drinks, his friends' good mood and big smiles being contagious, making Thor grin, as well, despite himself.

"You're gonna _love_ it, dude, I promise. Just relax and stop thinking about A-" Sif slaps her hand over Fandral's mouth to shut him up, not that Thor doesn't know what he was going to say. Fandral gives him an apologetic smile and raises his glass to clink it with Thor's, the others joining them soon after.

Despite his reluctance to come to the strip club - or anywhere, really - Thor is glad they're here; it's been a long time since they hung out together. Thor hasn't been going out a lot lately, because he’s too busy going to classes or to the gym or simply moping on his own to do anything else, so that's a nice change.

It's not even that he thought Amora was the one or anything - okay, maybe just a little at some point because he's cheesy like that - but it still hurt, having someone you care about betray your trust like this and not even showing any regret afterwards. Thor knows now that it would have been absolutely stupid, but back then he was actually even willing to forgive her; Amora, of course, never apologized.

"Stop thinking and enjoy the show," Sif tells him firmly and he gives her a sheepish smile, before turning his attention to the big stage before them. There are four women dancing at the moment, two of them sharing the pole placed in the middle of the stage, all of them dressed in pretty, revealing outfits and moving sensually to the music.

It's a wonderful sight, they're all very beautiful, and Thor can't say he's not enjoying it, but if he's honest he's more impressed with how easy they make it seem than anything else. As someone who works out he knows how much physical strength this requires, and it's truly admirable that they make it seem so effortless.

He throws a handful of one dollar bills to the stage when their show is over - Fandral has taken care of everything, apparently - feeling a bit more at ease now. The whiskey definitely helped, too.

Two other women take their place at the poles on the sides of the stage now, but the lights are all focused on the middle one as someone announces the next dancer - their name being Mischief, if Thor heard right - and Thor can't help feeling a bit intrigued. The people around them seem to know who is dancing now because there are cheers and enthusiastic yelling, and Thor steals a glance at Fandral, who shrugs at him, before turning his curious eyes towards the stage.

Thor can see a tall, slim figure approaching through the green fog, and his eyebrows rise in surprise when he sees that it's a man- even though Fandral has already informed him that the club doesn't have only female dancers.

The music that starts now is slow, sensual, and Thor finds himself staring at the man as he begins to move.

He wears black, leather, thigh high boots that make his legs look incredibly long, and Thor is surprised to feel heat gather in his groin when his eyes travel higher, finding exposed, milky thighs. A black blazer covers most of the rest of his body, hugging his slender shoulders perfectly, its middle button being buttoned up, not letting Thor see much more for now, except for the beginning of two round, bare asscheeks every time the dancer raises his arms.

[](https://ibb.co/VpYydq8)

Thor's gaze goes to the face of the man now, finding it surprisingly both sharp and gentle. He looks at peace as he keeps dancing, a slight smirk on his dark painted lips, the expression on his face sure, confident, as if he knows that every single person in the room came to see _him_. Judging by the enthusiasm before he appeared, Thor thinks it might as well be true.

The man's long, black hair is slicked back, falling in loose curls over his back, his pale eyes looking beautiful and dangerous even from feet away, making Thor's breath hitch when their eyes meet for a second.

The air in the room feels suddenly too hot and Thor downs the rest of his whiskey in one go, before ordering another one, shrugging when Sif raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

Thor's eyes are quick to return towards the stage and he exhales shakily when he sees that the man - _Mischief_ \- has unbuttoned the blazer and is now slowly taking it off. Thor holds his breath in anticipation, only breathing out when Mischief has removed it completely, throwing it carelessly to the crowd.

They can see much more of him now and Thor takes several moments to drink in the beautiful sight, his hands curling into fists on his lap, aching to reach and touch the pale skin that shines prettily under the lights, making the man look ethereal.

[](https://ibb.co/LYF4zVz)

The black, little thong he's wearing doesn't hide much, leaving the perfect globes of his ass completely exposed, making Thor want to squeeze them in his hands- or perhaps shove his face between them; that would be nice, too.

He shakes his head at that thought, feeling himself flushing, embarrassed for thinking such things. He gulps past the lump in his throat and lets his eyes roam over the rest of the beautiful stripper. A black, leather strip is wrapped around his lithe torso, curled around him tight like a snake, and Thor wonders how the leather would feel under his fingers, wonders if the man's skin is as soft as it looks, if his pink, pierced nipples would harden under Thor's touches, if he'd moan for him-

"-or? Are you alright?" Sif asks him and Thor blinks, pushing all those thoughts away.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine," he says, ignoring the doubtful look Sif gives him.

He's been with Amora for almost half a year and after their break-up he didn't even consider dating- or even simply hooking up with someone. He has forgotten how exciting it feels to be attracted to someone, to want to know them better and he thought it would take him much longer to feel that again.

Now though... Now Thor feels an inexplicable attraction to the man dancing before him, a thrill of excitement rushing through his body even though he's aware that this will obviously not be happening. Thor wouldn't even know how to approach him and besides even if he talked to him, he doubts the beautiful stripper would be into college boys.

That doesn't mean he can't at least enjoy the show, of course.

He watches as Mischief wraps himself around the pole - the song playing now is less slow than the one before -, closing powerful thighs around it and letting his hands free as he turns around, throwing his head back, drawing Thor's eyes to the pale skin of his throat. Then the man easily lowers himself on the floor on a front split, before quickly going up again, now turning upside down, sliding his body up the pole like a snake, effortlessly.

Then in a blink of an eye, he has let go of the pole and is standing on the stage, rubbing himself against it. He slowly bends down as he grinds against it, the pole slipping between his asscheeks, his back arching in a way Thor didn't even know it was possible. Everyone around roars or whistles, throwing bills to the stage, and Thor does so, too, ignoring the amused looks on his friends' faces when he grabs almost half the bills from their table.

By the time Mischief's show is over, Thor feels dizzy, less from the alcohol and more from the breathtaking sight, his cheeks burning and his cock half hard in his jeans. 

No matter how the rest of the night goes, Thor decides that he made the right decision to come, just to see this man dancing.

His heartbeat starts slowing down again when Mischief leaves the stage and the show continues with different dancers.

The rest of the show isn't as exciting as Mischief's of course, but Thor enjoys it just fine. He's busy throwing money to the woman dancing now, when Sif pats his arm and motions towards Fandral, who's grinning way too widely for Thor to not be worried.

"I think it's time for your present, my friend!"

Thor frowns, looking around at the rest of his friends for any clue, but they just smile at him, looking rather excited, too. "What present? You didn't have to-"

"You're gonna be thanking us for the rest of your life! You know, we almost went with the blonde one with the big tits, but I think we made the right decision in the end," Fandral says and nods his head determinedly, looking quite pleased with himself.

Thor jumps a little when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to see a redhead - that obviously works at the club, considering that her outfit is almost the same with the one the waitresses are wearing - smiling at him politely. "Could you come with me to your private room, sir?" 

Thor blinks at her in confusion, before realization downs to him and he turns to look at his friends, his eyes wide in shock.

"Not happening! No way! What the hell, guys???" he says, panicking only a _little_ really, and is about to thank the woman and politely send her away, when Fandral stops him.

"Dude, come on! You deserve this! And don't even try to tell me you don't want this. You were drooling all over yourself when Mischief was dancing. It was like you were ready to get on the stage and take him right there!"

Thor's cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he wants to deny it, but Sif nods her head apologetically, clearly agreeing with Fandral.

"Go!"

"I- I don't..."

"Sir? Is everything okay? Would you like to request another dancer, maybe? I can see who is available-"

"No no," Thor interrupts her immediately. "It- it's fine," he says and before he has any time to change his mind, he gets up, receiving encouraging smiles from his friends, Volstag giving him a thumbs up.

Thor takes a deep breath and follows the redhead to the back rooms, nodding his head when she explains the rules to him, repeating the _no touching_ rule twice in a firm voice, before guiding him into one of the rooms and telling him to have a great time.

Thor takes a seat in the middle of the purple, velvet couch, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, as he waits. The lighting in the small room is low, relaxing, but it does nothing to help Thor calm down. He looks curiously around the room, his hands fidgeting on his lap. There's a small table beside the couch that has a bottle of whiskey and a glass - Thor decides against it, not wanting to risk getting drunk and making a complete fool of himself. There's also a box of tissues and a bottle of water, and on the other side of the couch on the wall there's a red button; for emergencies and mainly for the safety of the dancers, as the woman that guided him here told him.

Thor takes a few deep breaths, hoping he doesn't look as nervous as he feels right now, and only a few minutes later, the door opens and Thor feels his breath catch in his throat as Mischief steps in the room.

He's wearing a different outfit now, black high heels with gold details instead of boots, his long legs cladded in fishnet tights that are attached to his black thong, leaving only a few inches of his thighs completely bare. The corset he's wearing - black with gold strings - makes his waist even slimmer than it truly is and Thor is sure he could easily close his hands around it-

"I hope you didn't wait long," a smooth voice says, and Thor shakes his head, his mouth feeling dry when he speaks.

"No, not really. I mean, just- just a couple of minutes," he says, stuttering as the other man approaches him, his smile turning softer, probably sensing Thor's nervousness.

"I've been told it's your birthday, today, and that I'm your present," Mischief says and is standing right before Thor, looming over him, and Thor has to tilt his head back to look at him; he's too pretty and quite intimidating but in the best possible way.

"Yep," he croaks out, stopping himself for saying something utterly stupid like _sorry for being such a mess, I just got lost in your eyes_ , which as it turns out are a brilliant green color, the gold eye shadow making them even more stunning.

"Is this your first time, sweetie?" the man all but purrs and Thor feels his cheeks heat up immediately. He wants to reply, but he's sort of out of breath right now so he just nods. "You just have to relax and let me do everything else. Can you do that for me..."

"Thor."

"Nice to meet you, Thor. Can you do that for me?" Thor nods his head again and Mischief smiles at him, running delicate fingers over Thor's hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear. "Good. I assume you know the rules. No touching is allowed. If I do anything you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, you tell me and I'll stop. The lap dance lasts about half an hour but you're of course allowed to leave at any point before that. Is this okay with you?"

"Yep."

Mischief gives him another smile and then the volume of the music in the room increases, his body immediately starting to move to the beat. "I hope you enjoy your gift, birthday boy," he says and Thor can only mutter a _'thank you'_ as he sits back on the couch and lets his eyes take their fill.

Mischief swings his hips sensually to the music, looking at Thor the whole time, his tongue darting out to lick his dark red lips, inevitably drawing Thor's attention there.

Thor's head is immediately filled with all kinds of ideas about that sweet, little mouth, and he indulges in them, letting himself dwell on those inappropriate thoughts.

At first, he simply thinks of kissing those lips, feeling them soft and pliant against his own, before prying them open with his tongue so he can taste and explore the inside of the other man's mouth. Thor bets Mischief would taste sweet, just like he smells; like vanilla.

His thoughts don't stay this innocent for long, of course. He hasn't gotten laid in more than a month so he's not surprised that both his mind and body are reacting so eagerly to this.

He imagines having those red lips wrapped around the thick shaft of his cock, stretched beautifully around his girth as he fucked that wonderful mouth, drawing muffled moans from him. Or he fantasizes about sliding two fingers in the man's welcome mouth, feeling him suck on them eagerly as Thor fucks him from behind; Thor is sure Mischief would look beautiful like this, absolutely gorgeous!

He realizes he has probably let his thoughts go way too far and he feels guilty for thinking such obscene things about the beautiful man before him.

Who apparently decides to make it even harder for Thor to keep those thoughts away.

Mischief turns around and starts bending down, his back arched, just like he did on the stage earlier, only that now his ass is right in front of Thor's face, only inches away.

Thor's cock twitches inside his boxers, rock hard and leaking even though it's been only a few minutes since Mischief started dancing for him.

His eyes widen and he tenses when the man slips between Thor's legs, nudging them slightly open and pressing his body to Thor's, swinging his hips and lowering himself down until he is all but grinding his ass against Thor's crotch.

There's no way he can't feel his erection now and Thor stays there completely still, not sure if he should apologize or leave or just wait until he dies from the embarrassment.

"Oh, no need to be shy, darling. It's nothing weird. I'd honestly be more surprised if this wasn't the case," Mischief says, voice laced with amusement, turning his head to flash Thor a playful smirk.

Thor lets out a breathless chuckle, holding his breath as Mischief turns around again, now sliding into his lap, facing him. "Sorry," he says anyway, not sure what he's apologizing for, but he can't bring himself to care about that now; not when Mischief smiles at him so beautifully.

"It's okay. At least I know you're enjoying your present, birthday boy," he tells him and Thor can't help but grin, shivering when the man's hands find his hair, long fingers threading through it as he keeps dancing.

The time passes much faster than Thor would like, unfortunately, and before long his half hour comes to an end.

"You can stay here to take care of that, if you wish," Mischief tells him nonchalantly, motioning to his lap, and Thor feels himself flushing, resisting the urge to rearrange himself in front of the other man. "And don't worry about it, it happens literally all the time, okay? Anyway, I should leave you to it. I hope I see you again, Thor."

"Thank you for the dance. You're amazing," Thor tells him earnestly and earns himself another smile, before Mischief steps out of the room, leaving him alone.

Thor considers waiting until his erection calms down enough so he can go back to his friends, but his mind is occupied with thoughts of the beautiful stripper, so he doubts that that will happen any time soon.

He licks his lips nervously as he unzips his jeans, drawing them and his boxers down just enough to release his cock, before taking himself in his hand. He sighs and closes his eyes as he strokes his hard cock, imagining that it's not his hand but the dancer's.

He wishes he had asked for his real name, even though he can't be sure that the man would be willing to share that with him. Still, he could have at least tried.

It takes Thor a ridiculously short amount of time to reach his orgasm, already worked up from all the grinding and the incredibly sexy show the man gave for him.

He wipes his hands and cock with the tissues he grabs from the small table when he's done and then tosses them in the trash can, before tucking himself in and fixing his clothes, hoping he looks presentable enough.

He feels sated and actually happy for the first time in a quite long time and it surprises him to realize how much he needed this- and how much he enjoyed it despite his nervousness. He'll make sure to thank his friends, even though he would rather avoid all the teasing that will inevitably follow; he can already imagine the smug grin on Fandral's face.

The rest of the night is mostly uneventful but passes pleasantly, especially now that Thor's mood has been improved. They drink and laugh and enjoy the show, leaving the club a couple of hours later. Thor already has a stupid grin plastered on his face as they head home, but it grows even wider when Sif tells him he smells like vanilla.

It was truly the sweetest birthday present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting schedule has obviously changed because real life decided to be a bitch, so I'll be updating every day for the next few days! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter ❤️

Thor can't get him out of his head.

He thinks about Mischief when he's at class or when he's studying, when he's out with his friends, when he's in his apartment, when he's at the gym, when he works out or takes a shower, and most importantly when he's in the bed at night, lying alone on the too big mattress, feeling lonely and horny; he hasn't jerked off so much since he was fifteen.

It's ridiculous.

And it goes like this for days.

Even his friends notice he's always distracted lately, but no one asks questions; they probably assume it's about Amora.

Surprisingly, Thor has been thinking about her less and less during the last week.

So, understandably, Fandral is rather surprised when Thor asks him to go back to the strip club. Fandral, because he's a good friend - and never passes up an opportunity to see beautiful, half-naked people - agrees without many questions.

The first time they go, Thor doesn't find the man with the beautiful green eyes that seem to have bewitched him and Thor leaves the strip club with a disappointed pout on his face. 

Which, of course, makes Fandral suspect that he had an ulterior motive and it doesn't take long for him to realize what it was.

They go back again a few days later.

They stay there for hours, hoping the beautiful stripper will show up eventually - and enjoying the show because that's still quite impressive - but Thor starts to get disappointed when there's still no sign of Mischief.

Thor is planning to just leave and come back another day to try his luck, but Fandral actually asks one of the waitresses about him - it's a great excuse to flirt with her while helping a friend, too - and he's informed that Mischief doesn't work on Tuesdays and Sundays. And that on the days he's working, his shows are usually after ten. They thank her but Thor tells himself that it really doesn't matter because he won't be needing the information, anyway. He won't be coming back.

He is, of course, lying. 

He and Fandral are at the club by nine thirty a couple of days later, taking a seat at a table away from the main stage that still allows them to have a great view of it.

Thor has been thinking about this man for more than two weeks now, but only now he realizes that he has no idea what to do now that he is actually here.

Mischief comes to the stage a little after ten just like the waitress had told them and any hopes Thor had that his memories of the man's beauty were exaggerating die when his eyes land on him again.

He has his hair completely straight this time but still slicked back, his outfit now being in the shades of dark green, its material mostly lace. The little thong is as revealing as the last time, but the man is also wearing a garter belt this time and a matching bra, the stockings making his legs look amazing, the dark green - perhaps even black, Thor isn't sure - high heels complementing the look perfectly. It looks like it'd be impossible for someone to even walk wearing those shoes, but Mischief moves effortlessly, just as graceful as the last time, like he was born to do this.

Everyone seems to love the androgynous style of the man and Thor can't blame them, finding it absolutely enticing.

It only gets worse - _better_ really - when Mischief starts dancing, his movements sexy but still elegant, and Thor isn't surprised to find himself hardening in his pants once again.

The whole situation suddenly makes him feel like a creep; he's come to the strip club three times in a span of ten days just to see this man, and now he's getting hard, thinking about doing all kinds of inappropriate things to the beautiful stripper.

It was easier the first time, when he was slightly dizzy and sad, the alcohol erasing any hint of guilt. Today, however, he's completely sober and it's different, making him feel like a stalker; he even asked for the man's schedule for fuck's sake! Well, not _he_ exactly, but that's not very different.

Thor ends up asking Fandral if they can leave before Mischief's show is even over.

It takes them another week before they're back at the club again.

Thor didn't want to come but Fandral can be pretty convincing when he wants to.

The thing is, Thor saw Amora a couple of days before and she, of course, was with the guy Thor caught her fucking and even though it didn't hurt as much as Thor was expecting, it still fucked up his mood.

So, Fandral insisted that a bit of _Mischief_ would make everything better.

"Come on, dude, it's _not_ creepy. You think you're the only guy that comes back again and again because he likes a specific stripper? I'm sure there are plenty of people that are regulars there," Fandral tells him and Thor pouts, but the words actually make him feel a bit better.

This time they watch Mischief's shows - he dances twice this time - and even sit for a while afterwards; Thor wouldn't mind if they left earlier, but at least it feels less stalker-ish this way. Still he can't deny that this was definitely the highlight of his week, especially after seeing Amora.

So, he's not really surprised when he finds himself returning to the strip club week after week, dragging Fandral along with him.

It takes him more than a month to gather the courage and ask if Mischief is available for a private lap dance and that's after Fandral threatens not to come with him again if Thor doesn't finally grow some balls and ask. Thor almost hopes to be told no, feeling his palms immediately starting to sweat when he's informed that Mischief is indeed available and that the person in charge of the back rooms will come to get him soon.

"I can't do this, Fan," he whines, chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek, and only gets an unimpressed eye roll when he gives Fandral a pleading pout.

"Thor, _come on_! You've been talking about this guy for weeks. You want this and you're _doing_ it, okay? Okay. Good," Fandral says firmly and pats him on the back.

Thor is still considering canceling his request or simply leaving - with or without Fandral! - when the redhead from the first time approaches him, asking him to follow her.

Thor does so, after all, - who is he kidding; he has been dying to see Mischief again! - and is led again to the back rooms as the redhead explains to him the rules again. Thor doesn't point out that he already knows them; if he's honest she doesn't look like she cares, and he understands that it's important to make sure the customers know and remember the rules.

When he's left alone in one of the private rooms, Thor feels even more nervous than he did the first time. He's sure he's not the first man that has returned to the club for a second or a third time as Fandral said, but his little obsession with Mischief makes him feel a bit weird about all this. He just hopes he didn't make the other man feel uncomfortable in any way.

Thor takes a deep breath when he sees the door opening, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants; not that he'll be touching anything, of course!

"Thor," Mischief greets him and Thor blinks in surprise, not quite expecting this; the man actually remembers his name. It makes his cheeks flush even though he tells himself it means absolutely nothing! "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you in private again," he says, his red lips curled into a teasing smirk.

So, he noticed Thor in the crowd. Thor isn't sure if that's a good thing or not, so he simply gives a tentative smile in reply.

"I hope you enjoyed my shows."

"I did. Very much. You're always incredible," Thor says earnestly and finally lets his eyes travel over the man before him, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

Mischief is dressed in all red now, which, unfortunately for Thor's sanity, happens to be his favorite color. It's honestly unfair how breathtaking Mischief looks wearing it; the transparent material of the lace baby doll leaves nothing to the imagination, the matching tiny underwear only barely covering his dick and balls.

He looks sinfully good and even though Thor tries not to stare too obviously, he fails.

"I love red," he blurts out just as the music starts and Mischief grins at him, as if he somehow already knew.

The dance has the same effect on Thor as the first time and he feels enchanted by the way those green eyes look at him. His cock is rock hard in his boxers, every little touch having him throbbing and breathing harshly.

The man smells like vanilla again, the scent overwhelming Thor in a pleasant way, making him want to lean in and dart his tongue over Mischief's sharp collarbone just to see if he tastes as sweetly as he smells.

Mischief ends up on his lap again - Thor would like him to stay there forever - and he moves smoothly to the music, his ass rubbing against Thor's erection every time he swings his hips. It's just a mere nudge but it still has Thor panting, his fists curling into fists as he tries to hold back.

After weeks of fantasizing about this man, this is almost too much.

Mischief turns around so they're facing each other, propping himself on his knees, still straddling Thor's thighs, his palms gently placed on Thor's chest. 

[](https://ibb.co/p1ZPJYB)

Thor can feel the heat of the man's body against his own and he gulps when a roll of Mischief's hips causes the inside of his thigh to brush over Thor's dick.

Thor hasn't come in his fucking pants since he was fifteen, but he's really fucking close to doing so, right now.

"I think, shit... I think I- I'm gonna- _no no nghh_ ," his voice turns into a whine as his orgasm hits him and he closes his eyes, biting his lower lip to stifle any other embarrassing sounds that threaten to escape him as he spills his release and stains his boxers.

For a few seconds he gets to enjoy his orgasm, his mind going blissfully blank, before realization of what he just did hits him, his face immediately heating up, feeling like it's on fire.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

He sits there, completely still, eyes closed and head hanging low, as Mischief climbs off his lap.

"I'm so sorry," he says and forces himself to look up at Mischief, avoiding to look at his own lap. "I didn't mean to, I swear! I'm sorry," he repeats, his lips curled into a pout.

Mischief looks like he wants to laugh but is trying to hold back. Thor can't blame him.

"It's okay if you wanna laugh at me, I deserve it," he murmurs quietly, casting his gaze downwards. He won't be surprised if the dancer has him banned from the club.

Mischief chuckles, but it doesn't sound mean, and Thor starts when he feels a gentle hand cup his chin, coaxing his head up again. "You're really sweet, you know that?" He says and Thor blinks in confusion, wondering if the man is mocking him; there was nothing sweet about what he did! "Don't even worry about that. It's not the first time it happens, darling, and it won't be the last. No need to knock yourself over it."

"I'm still sorry," Thor apologizes, the smile Mischief gives him easing his guilt a little.

"I know you are, sweetie," he says and strokes softly Thor's cheek, before pulling away. "Just forget about it, okay?"

Thor nods dumbly, still pouting.

If this is the last time he sees Mischief he should at least ask.

"Wait, may- may I ask your name? If that's okay with you, of course," He says before the man leaves, seeing both surprise and amusement flash across his beautiful face.

"Mischief," he replies and raises an eyebrow at him, obviously aware that this isn't what Thor's talking about.

"Your real one. If you're comfortable with sharing it with me. I'll understand if you're not. I won't bother you again, if that's what you want."

Mischief looks at him for a few seconds, considering him, before his lips twitch up, his expression turning rather... _mischievous_. "Loki," he says and Thor nods, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Loki. And I'm sorry."

Loki smiles, too - seemingly despite himself -, now heading to the door. "See you soon, Thor," he says, sounding quite certain of it, knowing that it won't take Thor long to come back to him.

But most importantly it doesn't sound like Thor is unwelcome there.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor goes back again and again, usually once a week. He doesn't bother pretending he's interested in anything else other than Loki in the club anymore. He watches Loki's shows - _Loki_ ; he likes knowing the name of the pretty dancer, makes him think that he's somehow special, knowing something that he imagines most customers don't - then he gets his lap dance and after that he heads home, feeling weirdly relaxed, at peace, and at the same time wanting, craving more.

He has finally told the truth to the rest of his friends, as well, and even though they tease him a bit, Thor thinks they're mostly happy he has moved on.

And indeed, even though he's aware that he's pining over something that will never happen, he feels good. Better than he has in a while.

He and Loki don't talk much during their time in the private room, which of course is to be expected, considering that Thor is supposedly paying Loki to dance for him, but if Thor's honest he would have loved to know Loki a bit better. Still, he can't help but relish the beautiful smile that appears on Loki's lips every time Loki sees him.

Thor had been worried that him visiting the club over and over again just for Loki might have made the stripper feel uncomfortable, even unsafe. But it's as if Loki anticipates the lap dances almost as much as Thor does.

Loki's smile the first time Thor visited with his friends was polite but clearly professional, a smile he offered to every customer as was probably expected from him. But Thor can tell that Loki's smiles have grown more genuine since then; warmer, sweeter.

If Thor's honest - and yes, it'll probably sound stupid - he's not sure what he loves most during his time at the club; the lap dance or simply the way Loki's lips twitch up softly when he sees him every time he enters the private little room.

It's a dangerous territory he's heading to, Thor is aware of that; he should probably quit this before his insignificant little crush on Loki grows into something more, but he really doesn't want to.

At nights, when he lies alone in his bed, he indulges himself, thinking about Loki as he tries to fall asleep, imagining asking Loki out, taking him out for dinner or to the movies or wherever Loki would like to go, smiling like a fool as he imagines how soft and sweet Loki's lips would feel against his.

He feels rather ridiculous when those thoughts infiltrate his head when he's fully awake; he knows this will never happen, but still he can't help but let his mind wander.

This should have been enough of an indication that it's time he stopped going to the club, but it does little to stop him.

It's perfectly fine, Thor tells himself. As long as he keeps things completely professional, there won't be a problem. He'll just keep enjoying Loki's dances - and his smile and the little comments he makes when he sees Thor that always make Thor grin back widely - and forget all those crazy ideas of taking Loki on a date, ignore his desire to get to know Loki better and make him laugh, to let Loki know him, too.

That's what he thinks as he waits for Loki in the private room before his mind wanders to a different kind of thoughts. Thoughts that he usually has when it comes to Loki, having him wondering what Loki will be wearing today, how his hair will be, if his lipstick will be dark red, or perhaps a pretty pink.

He sits up on the couch when he hears the door opening and his eyes dart immediately there, his body thrumming with anticipation. He frowns when he sees Natasha instead - as he has learned that the redhead that usually leads him to the back rooms is called - wondering if there's a change in the schedule or something.

"Unfortunately, Loki is not available right now, sir. We apologize for the inconvenience. You can, of course, request one of our other dancers, if you'd like."

"Oh," Thor says dumbly, not expecting to hear this. "I... No. No, thank you. I'm okay."

Natasha nods once, giving him a polite smile. "As you wish, sir. Let me know if you change your mind," she tells him - Thor suspects she already knows he won't - and then leaves, closing the door behind.

Thor slumps back into the couch and rubs his hand over his face, his frown deepening. Has Loki finally seen that Thor's... _fixation_ with him is not normal and decided to stop performing for him? Thor can't blame him, of course, but it still kind of hurts, especially since Thor thought his visits weren't unwelcome. He was obviously very wrong, especially since Loki didn't even bother to come and tell him himself; perhaps he was afraid of Thor's reaction. Thor has been told he can look quite intimidating to people that don't know him yet.

He hopes he didn't give Loki a reason to believe that - and as far as he can think, he hasn't - but that doesn't really change anything. He supposes it's a good thing; since he couldn't stop this himself, Loki did it for him.

He lets out a sigh and grabs his jacket as he gets up, heading outside of the room, already planning to go back to Fandral at their table and spend the rest of the night whining about it. He walks across the hallway, intending to leave the club, only to pause when he sees the word _Mischief_ on the door of one of the dressing rooms.

He wants to apologize to Loki for making him feel uncomfortable with his behavior- and he also simply wants to see him one last time. He hesitates, not wanting to cross any more boundaries than he already has. He almost decides against it, when he hears a sniffle through the half closed door.

Before he can stop himself, he knocks, and steps inside when he hears Loki's _'come in'_.

He's ready to start talking, not wanting to impose and stay longer than necessary, but the words die in his throat when his eyes land on Loki; his green eyes are red-rimmed and a few tears are still rolling down his cheeks. It's obvious that something has happened and as much as Loki didn't like Thor's presence in the club, Thor doubts that's the reason of Loki's current state.

"Oh. Thor..?" Loki blinks in confusion, not expecting to see Thor there; understandably so.

"Loki, I just wanted-" Thor shakes his head, deciding that what he was about to say isn't important right now. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes yes, it- it's nothing, really. I'm sorry for canceling the dance," Loki apologizes as he gently wipes his eyes and nose with the tissue he's holding, offering Thor a smile that is anything but genuine.

Thor has only taken a couple of steps in when Loki gave him permission to enter, but the dressing room is really small so they're already close enough for Thor to see Loki's eyes glistening with fresh tears and he aches to step forward and wrap him in his arms. His mom has always said that he's protective by nature, even as a kid, always wanting to comfort and take care of people that's hurting, and this time is not any different.

"Are you sure you're alright, Loki? Do you want me to leave? To call someone?"

Loki shakes his head, takes a deep breath to calm himself, a smile appearing on his still perfectly painted red lips; Thor can tell it's not genuine. Loki is being professional; he's performing. "No no, it's okay, Thor... I mean," he lets out a humorless chuckle, slightly shaking his head as if amused, "there are always customers that don't respect the rules no matter how many times you tell them that absolutely no touching is allowed; it's to be expected, really. Everything is fine," he says, even though it's obvious that this is a lie, and Thor can't hold back anymore. He takes two slow steps forward, letting Loki move away from him if he wants and when Loki doesn't, he closes Loki in his arms, easily engulfing him in his embrace.

Loki is tense at first, but soon he melts against his chest, letting out a tired sigh.

Thor isn't sure if he's supposed to say something or not, so he simply rubs Loki's back soothingly over the satin robe Loki's wearing, hoping that it'll help him relax a bit. He really wants to say something reassuring, anything to make Loki feel better, but he doesn't want to overstep - he has never been very good with words, anyway - so he just holds Loki; tightly, but still loosely enough so that Loki knows he can pull away whenever he wishes to.

Loki breaks the hug a couple of minutes later, avoiding Thor's eyes as he shuffles to the mirror, wiping his eyes and fixing his makeup, with his back to Thor.

"It's not the first time it happens, I don't know why I'm making this such a big deal," Loki says casually, rolling his eyes at himself, and Thor feels angry on his behalf; angry at anyone that made Loki believe being touched in any way without his consent is justifiable. "It's just that," Loki continues, taking a deep breath, and Thor remains quiet, letting him talk. "I mostly dance on the stage now. People seem to like me good enough, so the money isn't bad, you know, and I can decide whether or not I'll give someone a lap dance. And I chose to say yes to this guy, even though I could have easily refused. I've always been good at making bad decisions, it's not a surp-"

"Loki, no. This- this isn't your fault in any way," Thor tells him firmly, resisting going closer to him, wanting to respect his space. 

Thor's mind, however, doesn't disregard what Loki said; Loki decides whether he's going to give someone a lap dance or not. And apparently most of the time he chooses not to. Which means all these times Thor has come to the club, Loki chose him.

It's not important right now of course, but it helps ease Thor's worries about his visits not being welcome.

Loki shakes his head, still looking at the mirror, busy. Thor is unable to take his eyes off him even now and he can't help but smile when he notices the feathered high heels Loki is wearing, a soft pink color just like his robe. It's really cute.

[](https://ibb.co/mTPV2p5)

_And sexy_ , his mind supplies unhelpfully, making Thor feel guilty for thinking such things when Loki is obviously not well. He casts his gaze down, wondering if the silence is his cue to leave. He should probably get going, right? He doesn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Anyway," Loki mutters and finally turns around, leaning back against the vanity, his lips curled into a small smile. "I’m sorry you had to see me like this, darling," he says and Thor immediately shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Loki! I mean, you -you're still as gorgeous as ever, anyway," Thor tells him earnestly and Loki huffs, rolling his eyes almost fondly.

They're silent for a few seconds as Loki just looks at him, his green eyes traveling over Thor from head to toe and up again. His scrutinized gaze makes Thor want to squirm a little, his cheeks slightly heating up; he's quite used to being looked at and he has always been very casual about it - relaxed, unaffected - but it feels different with Loki.

It makes him nervous and excited at the same time.

"You know," Loki says at last, his voice now sounding a bit teasing, much more like Thor is used to. "If you want to see me, Thor, you can just ask me out, instead of wasting your money on lap dances."

Thor gapes at him - then he realizes he's gaping and looking like an idiot, so he snaps his mouth closed - wondering if he heard correctly. Just to be sure... "Ask you out, meaning...?"

"On a date, Thor," Loki says, rolling his eyes again, but his smile is genuine now, his expression looking fond and amused, making warmth spread in Thor's chest.

"Okay. Okay, yeah. I- I'd like that," Thor says, taking a step closer so they're standing only a few feet away. "Loki, would, uh, would you like to go out with me? On a _date_?"

"I would love that," Loki says with a little chuckle, stretching his hand towards Thor. "Your phone."

Oh, right.

Thor fishes his phone from the pocket of his jacket and hands it to Loki, grinning as he watches Loki's thumbs type the numbers, his long, black nails tapping on the screen.

"Here you go," Loki says, lips still curled into a small smile, and Thor accepts his phone back, their fingers brushing together as he does so.

"When do you get off work?" Thor asks, watching a light frown appear on Loki's face and trying not to get distracted by the way Loki wets his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Well, I'm actually done for tonight."

"Would it be okay if I drove you home?" he asks hesitantly, chewing on the inside of his lip as Loki considers it. "It's okay if you don't want to, of course," he adds, not wanting to appear pushy; he would just like to know that Loki got home safe.

Loki nods at last, lips twitching up in a subtle smirk. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" he agrees and Thor can't help but grin at him.

"Would you like me to wait outside, so you can-"

"No no. It's fine, I just have to grab my coat-" Loki does so as he says it, before putting it on, "and I'm ready to go."

Thor texts Fandral that he's going to be back to drive them home probably in an hour or so and that he'll explain everything later, trying not to grin too widely as he thinks about his date with Loki. Loki leads him to the exit in the back of the club and they head to the parking lot to Thor's car, falling in an awkward silence as Thor starts the engine.

He turns the radio on, hoping it'll help them feel a bit more comfortable, even though when he glances at Loki he already seems perfectly relaxed. Perhaps it's only Thor almost shaking nervously; it's not every day you have in your car the person you've been dreaming about for months.

His gaze finds Loki again when they stop at a red light and he notices that he has taken his high heels off, legs folded against his chest and bare feet now placed on the seat. It's cute and Thor has to bite his lip to hold back a giggle.

He must not be as subtle as he thinks because Loki turns to look at him, raising a perfect eyebrow in question.

Thor shoots him a sheepish smile and shakes his head, turning his attention back to the road.

Loki gives him directions as they go, and before Thor knows it they're already there. He was hoping the drive would be a bit longer, but at least he has something to look forward to, so he can't really complain. He stops the car and turns to look at Loki, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs; he can only hope he's not such a nervous mess on their date.

"Are you okay?" he asks and Loki's lips twitch up in amusement, but his voice is gentle when he answers.

"Yes, Thor, I'm okay. Thank you," he says and Thor nods.

"Uh, about the date-" he starts, but immediately snaps his mouth shut when he realizes how inconsiderate this is. "Sorry, probably not the right time."

"I'm free on Sunday."

"Oh. Yeah? Okay, that- that's great. I'll call you."

"Thanks for the drive, Thor. Goodnight," Loki says and surprises Thor by leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek, a smirk having formed on his face, looking almost smug, like he knows the effect he has on Thor.

He probably does; Thor has been told many times that he's quite transparent.

"Goodnight, Loki," he says, cheeks definitely having turned pink, and watches as Loki steps out of the car, giving Thor a cute little wave, making Thor grin widely, his heart fluttering in his chest.

He waits until Loki is out of sight - not wanting to make a fool out of himself - and then brushes his fingers on the cheek Loki kissed, a stupid wide smile on his face.

He really can't wait for their date!


	4. Chapter 4

Thor checks the time on his phone again, frowning when he sees that Loki is fifteen minutes late. He refrains from texting him and asking him where he is, even though he starts worrying that Loki isn’t coming.

He really hopes that's not the case; they talked on Friday, two days ago, and everything seemed fine.

He starts typing a message, but then quickly deletes it, letting out a sigh and putting his phone back in the pocket of his leather jacket. Perhaps he should wait inside the restaurant-

A relieved smile makes its way to his face when he sees Loki stepping out of the cab, looking as gorgeous as ever with his sharp black suit that hugs his body perfectly, showing his trim waist. It makes Thor feel underdressed in his white shirt and black leather jacket.

"Hello, Thor. I hope you didn't wait too long," Loki tells him, already walking towards the restaurant, obviously expecting Thor to follow.

"Uh, no no, don't worry," he reassures Loki, even though he's lying; he was at the restaurant at least ten minutes early because he was too worried he would be late.

Anyway, it doesn't matter now. The important thing is that Loki didn't stand him up!

They are led to their table once they're inside and Thor pulls Loki's chair out for him to sit, smiling sheepishly when Loki raises an eyebrow at him; he definitely doesn't seem displeased at least.

It's a bit awkward at first - Thor hasn't really been on many dates before; definitely not formal ones like this - and Thor is thankful for the waitress bringing them their menus, giving him something to do.

The distraction doesn't last long, but fortunately Loki doesn't let the uncomfortable silence linger, asking Thor about his week, if he's working or studying, if he's liking his classes. Then comes the question about his age, which Loki asks completely casually, but it makes Thor hesitate a little, wondering if it would be better to lie and say he's a couple of years older.

He decides against it, in the end.

"Twenty-one."

Loki hums, bringing his glass of wine to his mouth and taking a sip. "You look older."

Thor tries not to grimace, but he fails; he really hopes this didn't ruin everything. "I'm sorry," he says, making Loki chuckle; that must be a good sign.

"It's okay. At least I know I'm not giving you alcohol illegally," he says with a teasing smirk and Thor relaxes again. "I'm thirty, in case you were wondering," Loki tells him, but the waitress brings them their food before Thor gets to answer; Loki's age wouldn't change anything for him anyway.

Thor starts relaxing as the time passes - the wine is definitely helping, too - and he asks Loki how work was, if everything is alright, learns that Loki has been working as a stripper for more than ten years and that he likes his job, even though it's not always pleasant.

[](https://ibb.co/ZHBH15q)

Then they talk about how they both love working out - ironically Thor is simultaneously busy stuffing his mouth with the delicious bread rolls the waitress brought them; he deserves a cheat day! - and Loki tells him he likes mostly pilates and yoga, dancing of course, and sometimes running, before saying _'not exactly your kind of work out, I'm guessing'_ and glancing at Thor's biceps rather unsubtly, his gaze obviously appreciative.

Thor almost chokes on the bread he's eating and his cheeks go a bit pink at that, but he more than welcomes it, only barely resisting flexing and showing off his muscles.

The date passes quite smoothly, much better than Thor expected if he's honest, Loki's humor helping ease his nerves.

Still, Loki's striking green eyes cause him to stutter and flush more than once, his smirk and flirtatious tone making Thor feel rather flustered.

It's ridiculous, but exciting; Thor hasn't been this nervous even on his first date- or his first time, if he's honest.

They're just finishing the dessert now - well, Loki is; Thor has eaten it several minutes ago - and Thor is content to simply look at Loki, trying to not stare too obviously as he finally lets himself admire the man before him, finding it rather unfair how effortlessly pretty and sexy he is.

"You're very beautiful," he says earnestly and Loki smiles at him, reaching for a napkin and gently wiping his mouth now that he has finished his dessert.

"Thank you," he says. Then his smile falters a little and he sits straighter in his chair, clearing his throat almost awkwardly; very unlike him. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you, Thor, because I like you and I want to make sure we're on the same page," he starts and Thor nods, not wanting to get excited about Loki telling him he likes him, sensing something bad will follow. "So, here's the thing; I don't date. I don't do relationships. Perhaps I should have told you before we agreed to this in case you're looking for something more than a hook-up, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Thor says dumbly before nodding his head. "That- that's okay."

It's not like Thor is in love with him or anything.

Right...?

Either way, he's not about to say no to this. He's been imagining it for months; he'll gladly take whatever Loki is willing to give him.

"You're sure?"

Thor nods his head and Loki smiles at him, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

They ask for the check soon after and Thor refuses to let Loki pay even though he insists; if this is the only date with Loki he can have, then he'll be a true gentleman! Money isn't really an issue for him, anyway.

He helps Loki put his coat on, before they head outside, both lingering there once they've exited the restaurant. Thor isn't sure what he's supposed to say or do now, but judging from what Loki said, he's quite sure the night is not over yet.

Loki comes a bit closer to him, so they're standing barely a foot away, a small smile on his lips. "Wanna drive me home?" he asks, obviously already knowing the answer, as he fixes the collar of Thor's shirt, making goosebumps rise over Thor's skin as his fingers brush against his neck.

Thor doesn't have to think before he nods his head in agreement, doing his best to ignore how his cock immediately twitches in interest in his pants.

Half an hour later they're sitting on the couch in Loki's living room, talking and drinking some wine. They're so close Thor can feel the heat coming off from Loki's body and he's aching to reach and touch him, getting distracted by every little thing Loki does and struggling to focus on their conversation when Loki's green eyes are on him.

Not to mention he's been half hard since they sat on the couch; this truly is the sweetest torture. He wonders if Loki can tell and is teasing him; probably yes.

"You know, when I first saw you in the private room, with those broad shoulders and huge arms of yours, I admit I found you a bit intimidating," Loki tells him, a small smile dancing on his lips. It's not the first time someone says that about him, but it still surprises him that Loki thought so.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, but Loki shakes his head, his hand finding its way to Thor's arm.

"Oh, it's fine. Took me only a few seconds to realize you're a sweetheart. That was a nice surprise," he says and places his glass of wine on the table before them. "Anyway. We're not here to talk, right, darling?" Loki adds and smoothly slips on Thor's lap, straddling him, making Thor's cock give an excited twitch.

He nods, shivering as Loki's hands slide on his neck and the back of his head, nimble fingers threading through his hair. Loki leans closer, his mouth hovering over Thor's, now less than an inch apart. Thor exhales shakily when Loki nips teasingly at his lower lip, his mouth slightly parting invitingly.

"We're not at the club, Thor. You can touch me, too, if you want to," Loki whispers, the amusement clear in his voice, and then presses their lips together, Thor's answer dying in his throat.

Loki kisses him slowly at first, easily prying Thor's mouth open and deepening the kiss, stroking Thor's tongue with his own. Thor brings his hands hesitantly on Loki's waist and gives his hips a light squeeze, before moving them on the small of Loki's back, easily pulling him farther into his lap and closer to him.

They keep kissing for a while, their hips rocking together slowly, just enough to give them some friction but not enough to bring them any relief or satisfaction. Still, for now, it's perfect. Just the feeling of Loki's growing erection against his own hard cock sends another wave of arousal through Thor, his body basically thrumming in anticipation and excitement.

He lets out a low moan when Loki tugs at his hair and makes him tilt his head, now sucking Thor's tongue in his mouth. Thor eagerly licks into him, humming pleased at the sour sweet taste of the wine on Loki's tongue.

Loki's hands drift lower as he pulls away, now kissing down Thor's jaw and neck as his fingers work on opening the buttons of Thor's shirt. Thor tips his head back, offering his neck to Loki, his cock throbbing in his pants every time Loki licks and sucks on the sensitive flesh there.

"Fuck," he groans when he feels Loki's hands on his bare skin as Loki runs his palms over his abs and kneads his pecs. Encouraged by Loki's touches, Thor lets himself lower his own hands and cups Loki's ass, greedily squeezing the firm round cheeks.

"How about we take this to the bedroom, darling?" Loki asks and teasingly flicks Thor's earlobe with his tongue, making Thor's cock leak more precum in his boxers. Thor will honestly be surprised if he doesn't end up coming way too soon and making a complete fool of himself.

"Yeah, okay," he says and gets up with Loki still in his arms, his hands gripping Loki's thighs. Loki lets out a startled laugh but doesn't object, giving Thor instructions for the bedroom, which apparently is upstairs.

Thankfully, Thor manages to get them there without dropping Loki, and sets him on his feet once they're there. Thor pulls him into a kiss a moment later, arms wrapped around Loki's slim waist, drawing his body flush against his own. Loki seems more than glad to return the kiss, but pulls away way too quickly, having Thor chasing after his lips.

"Ah ah," Loki chides, placing a palm flat against Thor's chest and stopping him. "These have to go," he says, motioning to his clothes, and starts sliding Thor's shirt off his shoulders, his hands running down Thor's arms and causing goosebumps to rise under his touch.

Then, Loki works his belt and pants open, letting them slide down and pool around Thor's ankles. A surprised gasp escapes Thor when Loki cups his cock and he bites down at his lower lip, grunting.

"Loki... Oh God," Thor sighs as Loki palms him over his boxers, slightly rubbing at the head, the fabric there already wet with precum.

Loki hums, making an appreciative sound, and Thor can see his green eyes darken, looking even more beautiful than they already are, if that's even possible.

"You're big," Loki says and Thor can't help but preen at the comment, a cocky grin making its way to his lips. He's aware he's rather... well endowed and he's happy to see that Loki seems to like it. " _Really_ big," Loki continues and now his hand drifts lower, gently cupping Thor's balls. "Good, because I'm kind of a size queen."

Thor chuckles and rocks his hips forward, Loki's words sending heat curling into his groin, his cock twitching impatiently in Loki's hand.

"I've been told I know how to use it, too," Thor says, can't help himself, and Loki laughs, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Someone's getting cocky," Loki croons and elicits a deep groan from Thor as he squeezes his balls in his hand, just firmly enough to be pleasurable but not painful. Then he drags Thor's boxers down with his jeans and waits for Thor to take them off completely, before pushing him onto the bed.

"Perfect," Loki says, smiling, and finally starts unbuttoning his own shirt, his fingers working on the buttons much slower than Thor would like. "I actually have a little surprise for you," Loki tells him and Thor is about to ask what surprise, but the words die in his throat the moment he sees the red lace peeking out from under Loki's shirt.

Thor just looks as Loki unbuttons it completely, his eyes glued to Loki's body and the red lingerie he's wearing; he only hopes he's not drooling because the sight is definitely the most beautiful, delicious thing he's ever seen.

"You love red, right?" Loki says, obviously already knowing the answer, but Thor nods and answers, anyway.

"Especially on you," he says earnestly and it brings a pleased smile on Loki's lips. "Fuck, you're _so_ hot," he adds, because it's the truth and he simply can't not say it and Loki hums, now pulling his pants down, revealing more and more inches of smooth pale skin and red delicate lace.

"I knew you'd like it," Loki says and turns around to take his pants off, bending down and giving Thor a perfect view of his ass, the red little thong covering absolutely nothing.

Thor is quite sure he's only seconds away from coming.

He tells himself to think about something else to damp his arousal down but he's unable to take his eyes off Loki. His gaze greedily roams up and down Loki's body, wanting to look at every inch of him all at once. He admires the pert round cheeks of his ass and his strong thighs clad in the fishnet stockings, the way the red stripes of the thong hug his hips, or how his silver nipple piercings shine under the lace of the bra.

Thor is dying to put his mouth on every gorgeous part of Loki's body and his hands are aching to touch Loki, his cock being so hard it's almost painful.

And it's not only the sight, really. Loki is always beautiful and sexy, but this right now is even more than that. Because Loki wore this _just_ for Thor and he actually remembered he loves red, even though Thor made that little comment weeks ago.

That means something - at least to Thor - and it makes him feel all warm and nice inside, but he refuses to dwell on that now. Or ever, if possible.

Loki doesn't date, after all.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when Loki finally climbs on the bed, pushing Thor onto his back and straddling him.

"I was kind of looking forward to riding your cock, but I think I wanna suck you first," Loki says and just the words draw a moan from Thor, his hands flying to Loki's thighs, gripping him, desperate to hold onto something.

"I don't think you'll get to do much, I'm... I'm really close," he says, slightly blushing in embarrassment; it's not like it'll be the first time he'll spill when he shouldn't, right?!

Not that this makes him feel any better, really...

"Yeah? Let's see," Loki says and leans in to peck Thor's lips, before positioning himself between Thor's legs and taking his cock in his hand.

Thor groans and watches him, liking how his cock looks wrapped in Loki's long, elegant fingers. Loki gives it a few languid strokes and then ducks down, wasting no time before taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the wet tip. Thor grunts and clenches his hands into fists, doing his best to not rock his hips and thrust up, not wanting to force his cock all the way down Loki's throat.

Thankfully, Loki doesn't seem to have any intentions to tease him - Thor wouldn't last, anyway - and he starts bobbing his head, taking a bit more of Thor inside his mouth every time he sucks. He lets some saliva drip from his mouth down Thor's shaft and starts stroking the rest of his dick that doesn't fit in his mouth.

Thor bites his lower lip to muffle his moans, his eyes remaining on Loki, watching how his lips spread wide around the rather significant girth of his cock, how Loki manages to take him deeper and deeper, sucking eagerly and making humming pleased noises, as if he enjoys it almost as much as Thor.

Thor is certain he hasn't received a more enthusiastic blow job- or nearly as enthusiastic, really.

As if Loki wasn't perfect already!

"Fuck, Loki, feels so good- you're so good. You're amazing," he says breathlessly, the words pretty much spilling from his mouth without his permission, but he can't bring himself to care right now. "I'm close... Almost there."

Loki nods his head encouragingly and keeps sucking on his cock relentlessly, now focusing on the tip, running his skilled tongue around it. It only takes Thor a few more seconds to reach his climax and he instinctively thrashes up, shoving his dick deeper into Loki's mouth just as he starts coming, shooting his release down Loki's throat, who swallows everything and keeps sucking him even after having milked Thor dry.

Loki pulls away eventually and wipes his mouth with his thumb, his lips curling into a smug smile as he meets Thor's eyes.

"You really are amazing," Thor tells him and Loki chuckles, climbing back into Thor's lap.

"You're very easy to impress, darling," Loki tells him and Thor doesn't object, even though he disagrees; he doesn't think it'd be hard for Loki to impress literally anyone.

Thor runs his hands over Loki's thighs, moving them up to his hips, brushing his thumb over the red stripes of his thong. Just the weight of Loki's body on his lap is enough to have his cock twitching and slowly swelling back into full hardness. He bets Loki could get him hard in seconds, without much effort.

"You wanna know what one of my first thoughts was when I first saw you that day, on my birthday?" Thor asks, as Loki reaches to grab the tube of lube and a condom from the nightstand.

Loki turns his gaze back to him, sounding rather intrigued when he says, "What?"

"That I would really love to eat your ass," Thor tells him earnestly and Loki lets out a delighted laugh, raising an eyebrow in amusement; he looks almost impressed.

"Is that so?" Loki says in a teasing tone, running his fingers over Thor's stomach, the feather-light touch sending shivers down Thor's spine. "And what was one of the first things you thought when you saw me tonight?" He asks and Thor grins; he doesn't have to think to answer that.

"That you're beautiful. And that I really want you to sit on my face."

Another chuckle escapes Loki, his smile widening. "Yeah? It's your lucky day then, because that can be arranged."

It's his lucky day, indeed, Thor thinks as Loki turns around and straddles his chest, positioning himself on top of him so his entrance is only inches away from Thor's face.

Thor makes a low, grunting sound at the sight and is quick to reach to touch Loki's ass, kneading the round globes in his hands before spreading them apart, the red thin string of the thong doing nothing to cover Loki's opening. Thor drags it to the side, exposing Loki completely and his cock twitches in interest, his blood immediately traveling south, his stomach tightening with a new wave of arousal. He allows himself to just look for a few seconds, his mouth watering as he watches Loki's hole quiver and clench around nothing but air, his pink little rim looking smooth and delicious and begging for attention.

Attention that Thor is more than happy to give.

He easily draws Loki closer to him and nibbles on his right cheek, smiling when Loki hums, clearly pleased. He mouths his way to Loki's entrance and presses an open-mouthed kiss on his rim, slightly sucking on it, feeling it twitch. Then he starts to lap at it with slow drags of his tongue, Loki's soft moans encouraging him to keep going.

He licks and sucks on Loki's hole enthusiastically, his fingers digging into the flesh of Loki's ass, and Thor is pleased to realize that Loki has started to slightly rock his hips back, trying to grind against Thor's tongue and mouth. Thor redoubles his efforts and tongues at Loki's opening, nudging his entrance with the tip until the tight ring of muscles gives way and allows Thor inside.

Thor licks into him with renewed vigor, just like he imagined so many times before, and the whines Loki lets out are undoubtedly the hottest thing Thor's ever heard. He stiffens his tongue and pushes deeper inside Loki and Loki arches his back, opening up beautifully for Thor, welcoming him inside him.

Thor can't help imagining how Loki will soon open up like this for his cock too, how hot and tight he will feel around him, clinging to the hard shaft as Thor fucks into him.

He groans and pulls away only for a moment, taking a deep breath and resuming what he was doing right after. He wonders if Loki can feel his beard scratching against his skin, if his ass and inner thighs will be prettily red afterwards. Thor really hopes so.

"Just like that, darling... Fuck, feels so good," Loki moans and now his body is rocking more desperately, all but trying to ride Thor's face.

Thor revels in Loki's eagerness and wanton sounds, his cock having grown into full hardness again, and he thinks he could probably come just from continuing eating Loki out. However, he _really_ hopes he won't be having another quick orgasm any time soon.

The strokes of his tongue only get hungrier and messier now as he keeps going and he feels his chin and beard grow wet with his own spit, as he fucks Loki's hole with his tongue, making squelching sounds every time he thrusts in, Loki's moans getting louder, needier.

Thor is too busy pumping his tongue in and out of Loki's hole, thinking he could easily do this every day for the rest of his life, so he startles a little when Loki suddenly starts pulling away.

"Loki? Wh- what is it?" he asks, slightly frowning in worry, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Loki turns around, an amused little smile on his lips. "Everything is fine, Thor," he says, a bit breathless, and leans closer, pressing a kiss on Thor's mouth. "I just wanna come on your cock."

"Oh," Thor says dumbly and Loki's smile widens.

"Yeah. And if you kept doing that, I'd end up coming long before I got this inside me," Loki tells him and makes Thor yelp in surprise as he gives his cock a firm squeeze.

Thor nods his head in agreement - he's pretty sure he'd agree with anything Loki would say at this point - and holds back his whine of protest when Loki removes his hand. Thor looks at him impatiently as Loki reaches to grab the plastic tube of lube and the condom he left beside them on the bed.

Then he shifts so he can remove his thong and Thor licks his lips instinctively as he sees Loki's pink, hard cock, looking pretty just like the rest of him. Thor sits up and reaches to remove Loki's lace bra, revealing his pierced nipples that Thor has been eyeing since the first day he saw him. He's anything but subtle as he stares at Loki's chest, brushing his thumb gently over the pink little bud and the metallic bar.

"I love these," he says and toys with Loki's nipples now with both hands, relishing the way Loki's breathing grows slightly heavier and how he bites down at his lower lip, moaning softly. Thor maneuvers him into his lap and leans in to take a pert nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He's never been with anyone with nipple piercings before and he finds he rather likes how the metal feels against his tongue; it's slightly strange, but in the best way.

And he certainly likes how sensitive the little nubs seem to be. Loki whimpers and arches his back greedily, his hand moving to the back of Thor's head, fingers threading through his hair. Thor keeps suckling on Loki's nipples, teasing them with his teeth and tugging at them softly, smiling when he feels Loki's cock twitch against his stomach.

He continues paying attention to his nipples for a bit longer and then starts mouthing up to his collarbone and neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh of his throat. Loki makes a startled sound, his grip on Thor's hair tightening.

"No marks," he says and Thor lets out a small _'oh'_ sound, before pulling away.

"Sorry."

Thor understands it's not an unreasonable request, but it still makes him want to pout. He has kind of forgotten Loki isn't really _his_ , after the last couple of hours they spent together.

He doesn't know if Loki notices the slight change in his expression, but thankfully he doesn't comment on it.

"Come on," Loki says and pushes him back on the bed, humming as he moves to straddle Thor's thighs and tears the condom wrapper, skillfully sliding it on Thor's cock before pouring some lube on it. Thor moans in pleasure as Loki gives him a few tugs, spreading the slick liquid all over his hard length. Then, once he deems it ready, Loki reaches behind himself to apply some lube to his entrance and shifts higher on Thor's lap.

"I really do hope you know how to use it, Thor, because I haven't been fucked by a cock like this in a very long while," Loki tells him as he gets up on his knees, guiding Thor's dick inside him.

"I'll do my best to not disappoint," Thor promises and Loki gives him a pleased smile.

"You better," he says and then he starts lowering himself onto Thor's cock, gasping as the head slips inside.

Thor's hands find Loki's thighs, gripping them tight as Loki's wonderful heat engulfs him inch by inch.

"Fuck. _So_ tight," he groans just as Loki slides all the way down and Thor exhales shakily, can feel his cock pulsing impatiently inside Loki's body.

Loki starts moving almost immediately, rolling his hips rhythmically, looking just as sensual and graceful and incredibly sexy as he is when he dances on the stage. Thor runs his hands over Loki's thighs, sliding the stockings lower so he can feel Loki's smooth skin against his palms.

His eyes keep roaming all over Loki, unable to decide where to settle, wanting to look at all of him at once.

Loki changes his movements eventually, starts lifting himself up and sinking back down onto Thor's cock, their sounds growing louder, as Loki builds up a faster, more demanding pace. Thor rocks his hips up in sync with Loki's movements, groaning every time Loki rises up until only the head of Thor's dick is still inside him and then slams back down again.

"God, you're thick," Loki pants and Thor revels in the words and how breathless Loki already sounds, wanting to hear him more- wanting to hear him moan and whine and climax while crying out his name.

He groans just at the thought of it and moves his hands on Loki's ass, gripping his cheeks and spreading them apart, using his hold to guide Loki up and down his cock. That seems to urge Loki further on and he places his hands on Thor's chest to steady himself, before starting to ride Thor in earnest, moaning and throwing his head back in pleasure, all but bouncing onto Thor's cock.

Thor is sure no one has ridden him quite like this or looked so sinfully good while doing it.

And truly, Loki right now is a sight to behold.

His face is beautifully flushed, his head tilted back, exposing the long column of his throat, his creamy flawless skin shining with a thin layer of sweat that Thor wants to lick and taste.

Thor can't resist pulling him down to him, their bodies almost flush together now, and he grasps Loki's hair, crashing their lips together into a deep kiss. Loki gasps, giving Thor access inside his mouth, and his pace falters, not easy to move now that Thor's holding him close.

Thor is more than happy to take over and he starts thrusting up into him, his heels digging into the mattress as he increases his pace. He can tell exactly the moment he hits Loki's prostate because Loki lets out a loud whine and bites harshly at Thor's lower lip, his hole quivering helplessly around Thor's cock.

"Fuck, sorry... Sorry," he says and Thor can only grin at how fucked out Loki already sounds, before drawing him in another kiss.

He keeps fucking into Loki, his thrusts growing quite hard and unforgiving, but not as deep and precise Thor would like. As much as he enjoys having Loki on top of him, he knows he can do better.

And he promised Loki that he'd do his best, didn't he?

He breaks the kiss and easily flips them around without a warning, having Loki on his back while he's between his spread legs, his cock still buried inside Loki's greedy hole.

Loki gasps in surprise - and probably because the movement caused Thor's cock to shift inside him -, a grin forming on his pretty red lips. "I do love seeing you use those muscles. I knew they weren't just for show," he says and Thor almost puffs his chest out in pride.

He works hard on his body and it feels good to see that Loki more than appreciates it.

"I could probably easily hold you up and fuck you against the wall," he says nonchalantly, now starting to slightly roll his hips.

Loki laughs, sounding delighted. "I bet you could, darling."

Thor grins and keeps moving, building up a steady, fast pace, driving his cock deep inside Loki with each thrust. He aims for Loki's prostate as he slides in, hitting it with precision every time, judging by Loki's keen sounds.

Thor pounds into him, his eyes now drawn between Loki's legs, where they're joined, watching mesmerized as his cock disappears inside Loki's body, the tiny hole spreading obscenely wide around him. The sight is almost more than he can handle and he averts his gaze, afraid that he won't be able to delay his climax if he keeps watching.

Not that Loki, looking so beautifully disheveled and flushed, helps with that.

It only makes Thor feel more desperate and greedy and he groans, his hands finding the back of Loki's thighs. He grips them and pushes them up towards Loki's chest. Then he lowers himself over him, all but folding Loki in half, hooking Loki's legs over his shoulder as he presses their bodies together.

Loki's body yields easily under his hands and even though Thor already knew Loki is flexible - has _seen_ him dance many times, after all -, it's still very different experiencing it in this way.

Different and _very_ , very hot.

"Oh God, you're amazing," Thor gasps and the corner of Loki's lips twitch up at the words, his mouth parting around a moan a moment later and Thor can't help leaning in to kiss him.

It's a messy kiss, wet and desperate, all teeth and tongue as they keep moving, but it's absolutely perfect. Thor whines against Loki's lips and fucks him harder, the sound of skin slamming against skin filling the room along with their moans every time Thor thrusts into him.

Loki buries one hand in his hair, tugging at it not too gently, while his other hand is on Thor's back, long nails digging into his muscles and it might have been painful, if Thor wasn't so focused on the exquisite, tight heat of Loki's body. 

"You feel so good around my cock," he says, grunting, feeling the pressure in his groin increasing with his impending orgasm.

Loki's lustful whines only drive him closer to the edge; he didn't believe Loki could sound even more beautiful, but he was obviously very wrong.

"Getting close," Loki pants, gasping at another precise hit against his prostate. "Make me come, darling. Just on your cock," Loki tells him and Thor groans, starting to fuck Loki more determinedly; he does love a good challenge.

Besides, if Loki is actually asking for this, he must truly believe Thor can drive him to his climax just with his cock and Thor is not about to prove him wrong.

He ruts into Loki with deep, merciless thrusts, steadying himself on his elbows, his hands gripping Loki's calves. He can tell that Loki is trying to buck his hips up and rock against him, but it's quite impossible for him to move, while Thor has him folded in half like this.

It's absolutely fine, though; Thor is planning to give Loki exactly what he needs.

He fucks into him at a ruthless pace, relentlessly, and feels sweat sliding down his neck, his hair sticking to his nape. Loki's dick is trapped between them, rubbing against their sweat-slick skin every time they move, providing at least a bit of friction against his aching, neglected cock.

Loki's moans turn into high-pitched, wrecked whines now, his body tensing underneath Thor, while his hole clenches almost painfully tight around his thick shaft.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Loki starts coming and Thor is grateful he hasn't closed his eyes and gets to witness Loki falling apart, looking so absolutely broken and fucked out. That's all Thor needs to climax, too, and he feels his muscles tensing and his balls drawing up, before he shoots his release inside the condom, his cock pulsing violently inside Loki as he keeps spilling.

Thor pumps his dick in and out a few more times, until he has emptied himself completely, but he stays there, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath.

He noses gently at Loki's cheek as he calms down and then carefully pulls out, offering Loki an apologetic smile when Loki lets out a soft hiss. He removes the condom and ties a knot on it, placing it inside the torn wrapper, before all but collapsing on the bed beside Loki.

"You're incredible," Thor sighs dreamily, a content smile making its way to his face.

Loki just chuckles, still sounding a bit breathless.

They stay like this, completely silent for a while, until Loki reaches over him to the nightstand, grabbing some wipes to clean the cum off their stomachs. Thor mumbles a _thanks_ and Loki smiles at him, lying down on his side now, resting his head on his hand.

"I have to admit I'm quite impressed," Loki tells him, a playful little smirk still dancing on his lips, and Thor raises his eyebrows, waits for Loki to continue.

"I actually avoid fucking younger men, especially _that_ much younger than me. They usually are either inexperienced or too selfish and focused on their own pleasure. But I guess my instinct was right about you... Haven't been fucked like that in years, probably. And that wicked tongue of yours was quite the surprise," Loki says - a _very_ good surprise, judging by his expression - and Thor can't help but smile proudly, his cheeks burning up. 

Loki must notice the blush because he lets out a soft chuckle that sounds rather fond and then kisses the corner of his mouth, before lying on his back again.

The proud smile remains on Thor's lips, satisfaction now settling in his bones, making him feel heavy, sleepy.

He feels perfectly content and relaxed, until he realizes he doesn't know what he's supposed to do now. He doesn't want to leave but he doesn't want to overstay his welcome either.

"Uh, sh- should I head home..?" he asks a bit awkwardly, trying and failing to fight back a yawn.

Loki chuckles. "I don't think that's a very good idea. I don't want you falling asleep while driving," he says and Thor nods, grinning.

He's staying then!

He shuffles closer to Loki on the bed, without thinking much about it, wrapping an arm around him; sleeping with Loki in his arms is also something he has imagined many times.

"Of course you're a cuddler," Loki says, the words making Thor immediately pull away.

Shit. He didn't even consider that Loki might mind.

"Oh, is that not okay?" he asks hesitantly and Loki clicks his tongue, shakes his head in obvious amusement.

"Come here," he says and the grin returns to Thor's face as he goes to him, happy to be close to Loki. They shift until they find a comfortable position, ending up with both of them lying on their side and Thor spooning Loki from behind.

Thor nuzzles Loki's hair and relishes the closeness of their bodies; having Loki in his arms feels even better than he imagined. He could definitely get used to sleeping like this every night.

Which, of course, won't happen, but Thor allows himself to entertain the fantasy just for tonight.

"Goodnight, Loki," he murmurs and presses a kiss on the back of his neck.

Loki hums quietly, sounding unfairly cute now that he's sleepy. "Sweet dreams, darling," he says and Thor's smile widens a little, growing warmer.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

"-and then he told me he didn't want me to fall asleep while driving home, so I stayed. And then we cuddled. It was very nice," Thor says, sighing dreamily as he thinks about how wonderful Loki felt in his arms. Fandral hums and nods, a thoughtful expression on his face as he listens carefully to everything Thor is saying.

Thor proceeds to tell Fandral about the following morning. Loki had already left the bed when Thor woke up and Thor got dressed, before heading downstairs, finding Loki in the living room, doing yoga as far as Thor could tell.

[](https://ibb.co/1rVzccH)

He looked unfairly beautiful in his leggings, with his hair tied up in a messy bun, and he smiled softly at Thor when he said good morning. All Thor wanted was to just stay in Loki's apartment a bit longer- or maybe forever.

Which, unfortunately, he couldn't do.

He had completely forgotten he had class Monday morning and he didn't have time to stay even if Loki wanted him to. Not that he knows whether or not Loki did; he probably didn't. Either way, Thor had to head home and shower, change clothes, and then go to class.

Loki walked him to the front door and Thor _really_ , really wanted to lean in and kiss him goodbye, but he hesitated and left after giving an awkward wave with his hand.

It's been two days since then.

Thor considered texting Loki, but he wasn't sure what he should say, so he still hasn't.

And here he is now, desperate for some advice. Fandral's romantic life might be a complete mess most of the time, but when it comes to others he has surprisingly good advice to offer. _Usually_ , at least.

"So now I have no idea what to do," Thor grumbles and takes a gulp of his beer, slumping back into his couch.

The rest of their little group was busy, so it's just the two of them tonight.

"It's not like you have many options, really," Fandral says and Thor nods impatiently, waiting to hear said options. "You obviously can't just appear at his house and the strip club might not be the best option right now if you want to talk to him, but you have his number. So you either text him or call him," Fandral tells him, as if it's so simple!

Thor kind of already knew all that. The problem is that he doesn't know _what_ to text. He wants it to be something smart or funny; something that will certainly draw Loki's attention.

He wants- but in the end he sends a simple _hello_ and asks Loki how he is.

It's still eight o’clock and Loki starts working around ten, so he's assumedly not busy.

And indeed it doesn't take him long to answer. They talk for a while, making idle conversation, and while Loki's answers are polite, they seem a bit distant to Thor. Which discourages him from asking if Loki would like to go out with him again. He doesn't think he would get a positive response. At least not at the moment.

So, he asks the second thing he has been wondering the last couple of days.

**To: Loki**  
Can I still come to watch you dance?

He taps on the _send_ icon and waits impatiently for Loki's text, hoping that it will at least help him understand if Loki wants him there or not.

Unfortunately, Loki's answer doesn't really help.

**From: Loki**  
I don't own the club, Thor.

Thor shows the text to Fandral, who grimaces a little when he reads it.

"Listen, perhaps... _Maybe_ you should start considering the possibility that this was it? I mean, you had fun, right? No reason to make it more complicated," Fandral says, attempting to sound cheerful, but Thor just pouts at him.

Fandral sighs in defeat. "I had to try."

And Thor truly appreciates him for it. He's a good friend!

Unfortunately, that doesn't solve Thor's problem.

"So, what do I do now?"

The answer to his question turns out to be quite simple. He does exactly what he's been doing all these weeks: goes back to the strip club.

He hasn't seen or talked to Loki in more than a week and he's quite excited about tonight. He's not planning on requesting a private lap dance or anything, not wanting to make Loki feel uncomfortable, but he's still glad he'll get to see him dance on the stage.

His whole body thrums with anticipation as the time passes, knowing that Loki will show up any second now.

Only that Loki doesn't.

Twenty minutes pass, an hour, then two, and Loki is still nowhere to be seen.

Thor's mood starts to sour, wondering where Loki is.

Fandral, like the good friend that he is, asks the waitress he's been flirting with for a while now about Mischief and he learns that Loki has taken the night off.

Of course Thor would be so lucky that Loki wouldn't be working the night he finally chose to come.

And it wouldn't be that horrible, if it didn't fill Thor's head with all kinds of thoughts.

At first he only hopes that Loki is okay, that nothing bad has happened and he couldn't come to work. Not that Loki needs a reason to get a day off, obviously. Thor knows he works a lot; he more than deserves to rest.

Still, Thor worries. He contemplates texting Loki, wanting to make sure he's alright, even though he'll have to risk sounding like a total creep, knowing when Loki is or isn't at work, but then another potential reason for Loki's absence occurs to him.

What if Loki took the day off, so he could spend the weekend with a _special_ someone? Thor doesn't really have any reason to believe that this is the case and he doesn't say anything about it to Fandral, knowing he'll sound ridiculous, but the thought refuses to leave his head.

He tries to get rid of it, tells himself that it's none of his business, Loki doesn't owe him anything, but of course it doesn't work. It makes his chest clench and his stomach twist. He truly thought he only had a harmless, little crush on Loki, but he starts realizing he was terribly wrong.

He knows he tends to fall fast, tends to throw himself completely into whatever it is he's doing. His mom has been telling him so since he was a kid and still, years later, not much has changed.

And usually Thor really tries to be careful, knowing that it's easy to get hurt in situations like this.

But Loki... Loki feels special.

And no, he doesn't say this for any person he likes. It truly feels different this time and Thor doesn't want to give up on this just yet.

And that's why he ends up going back.

He hasn't dared to text Loki again, slightly afraid that Loki might not reply or that he will and it won't be the answer Thor was hoping for. Thankfully, Fandral didn't need any convincing before he agreed to come with him.

The night is completely uneventful, even though this time he at least gets to see Loki dance. And, unluckily for his poor heart - and cock - he finds Loki just as enticing as the first times, if not even more.

Still, nothing else happens and for the next few days Thor can't help but wonder what exactly he hopes will happen if he keeps going.

Well, to be exact, he _knows_ what he hopes for, but he also knows it's very unlikely to happen.

And of course that doesn't stop him from going again. He tells himself to not get his hopes up, to not expect anything.

Nothing will happen. Perhaps Loki has already forgotten all about him and now Thor is again nothing more than a mere customer at the strip club.

He tries to convince himself of that and Sif, who has surprisingly decided to join them tonight, makes sure to remind him that if he continues like that, he'll only end up getting disappointed and most likely hurt.

Thor appreciates it, even though hearing that doesn't make him particularly happy. He knows, however, that Sif only wants what’s best for him and he tries to keep that in mind, reassuring her that he's aware that him continuing coming back might not lead anywhere if Loki's not actually interested.

So, Thor's more than a little surprised when he gets a text from Loki, telling him to meet in his dressing room. His heart pounds fast in his chest, his body tingling with excitement, his face splitting into a wide grin-

A grin that is quick to disappear, when he lets himself think about the message for a couple of seconds. He was so surprised - and relieved and happy - that Loki texted him, when he saw the notification on his phone, that he completely ignored the possibility that Loki only wants to talk to him, so he can ask Thor to stop coming to the club.

Thor refuses to allow himself to spiral and tells Fandral and Sif about the text, giving them a nervous smile when they wish him good luck, and then he heads to Loki's dressing room.

He pauses outside the door, taking a deep breath before knocking, entering after Loki tells him to come in.

Loki is sitting at the vanity in the corner of his dressing room, his back turned to the door, meeting Thor's eyes through the mirror.

"Hey," Thor says as nonchalantly as he can and Loki gives him a small smile, continuing fixing his hair, tying it up in an elegant ponytail that leaves the expanse of his neck completely exposed. Thor licks his lips instinctively, remembering how it felt to have his mouth at Loki's throat, how Loki's smooth skin tasted against his tongue.

"So, are we back to where we started, again?" Loki asks, both his tone and his expression unreadable. Thor isn't sure what he's supposed to say; does this mean he shouldn't have kept coming back? It must be at least a little weird for Loki seeing him there after they fucked, right?

"Uh..."

"Relax, Thor. Like I said in my text, I don't own the club. You're free to keep coming here."

Well, that's not good enough of an answer for Thor.

"Do _you_ want me to stop coming?"

"That's not the point. And it's also not the reason I asked you to come here," Loki tells him and now gets up, shuffling closer to where Thor is standing. "I just wanna make sure I made things clear last time; this won't work," Loki says but his voice lacks conviction. He sounds distracted and Thor can see Loki's eyes flicker down to his chest and arms.

Thor has to admit he chose to wear this tight t-shirt because he was hoping for exactly this, even though he felt quite ridiculous for thinking Loki would even notice.

But here they are.

Not that Thor is any better, really. He's staring - he knows that - his mouth watering and his cock hardening, making it even more difficult for him to force his brain to function and reply something- _anything_ to show Loki that this can work; Thor is definitely willing to try.

Instead, however, his treacherous mind is preoccupied with other thoughts. Thor wonders what Loki is wearing beneath his black silk robe, thinking how easy it would be to remove it and touch Loki's bare skin, finding the way Loki's collarbone peeks out from under the robe more than a little distracting.

"Damn. I almost forgot how big you are," Loki says, breaking him out of his thoughts - and when exactly did they move so close to each other? - and shifts his hand, as if reaching to touch Thor, but then he slightly shakes his head, turning to leave.

Thor acts mostly in instinct then, only knowing that he doesn't want Loki to walk away, and he grasps Loki's wrist gently, stopping him, brushing his thumb over the tender skin as he meets Loki's gaze. "I- I could remind you..." he says, sounding clearly hopeful, looking at Loki with pleading eyes.

They stare at each other for a moment and Thor holds his breath, _hoping_. His heart drops when Loki lets out an annoyed huff, expecting Loki to pull away, his stomach already twisting with disappointment, but Loki only moves closer, hands reaching for Thor's neck as he crashes their lips together.

[](https://ibb.co/R6dcqDR)

Thor gasps in surprise but is quick to return the kiss, relishing the way Loki's body immediately arches towards his, as if he's just as desperate and hungry as Thor feels. Thor wraps an arm around Loki's waist, his other hand going to the back of Loki's head as he maneuvers them, easily pinning Loki against the wall with his bulk.

They kiss for what feels like forever and is at the same time not enough, breaking apart just to breathe, Thor's mouth finding Loki's neck the moment after.

"I missed you," he rasps and he probably sounds ridiculous - can you miss something you never really had? - but he can't bring himself to care right now, especially when it makes Loki moan so sweetly.

Thor keeps kissing and sucking and licking down Loki's neck and collarbone, their bodies flush together, hands roaming greedily over each other. Loki tugs impatiently at his hair and pulls him into another demanding kiss, and it all feels frantic and messy and absolutely perfect, managing to make Thor even hungrier for this- for _Loki_.

He reaches for the belt of Loki's robe, easily tugging it open, his breath catching in his throat when his palms find only smooth skin underneath, except for the black little thong Loki was wearing tonight on the stage.

[](https://ibb.co/NZbD5sH)

Thor slips his hands under the robe and rubs his hands over Loki's back and stomach, kneading his pecs and thumbing at his nipples, reveling in the way it makes Loki whine eagerly against his mouth. He twists and toys with the pierced nubs, shifting away only to help Loki pull his t-shirt over his head, his hands finding their way to Loki's body right after.

He feels greedier than the first time they did this and he supposes it makes sense in a way. Then, all he wanted was based simply on his fantasies. Now, he _knows_ how sweet Loki tastes, how tight and hot and delicious he feels around his cock, how prettily he moans and whines when Thor hits his prostate and fucks him just right.

He growls against Loki's mouth, impatient, and pushes the robe off Loki's shoulders, letting it fall on the floor, before reaching for his thong. Loki helps him remove it, moaning as Thor grabs his ass and squeezes, their hips rocking together, Loki's pretty cock rubbing against the rough material of his jeans.

Thor nips at Loki's lower lip, his hands still full of Loki's perfect round cheeks, feeling his cock aching to be inside that tight ass again.

"Wait," Loki says suddenly, panting, and for a moment Thor's heart almost stops, afraid that Loki has changed his mind and will leave.

But Loki simply reaches for his bag, impatiently rummaging inside until he finds what he's been looking for; lube and a condom.

Thor lets out a relieved sigh - _this is happening_ \- and his cock twitches in anticipation.

Loki hands him the condom and slicks his own fingers, snaking his arm around him and wasting no time before starting to work himself open with efficient, practiced strokes. Thor curses under his breath, finding it unfairly hot, his eyes remaining at Loki's flushed face as he unbuckles his jeans with urgent movements.

He grunts as he frees his dick, lowering his pants and boxers around his thighs. He's rock hard and leaking, the thick vein traveling up his cockhead looking more prominent than usual. He quickly puts the condom on, breathing hard through his nose as he tries to calm himself down; Loki's little whimpers are doing nothing to help.

Loki is done only seconds later, bringing his slick hand to stroke Thor a couple of times, before telling Thor he's ready.

Thor grabs the back of Loki's thighs and effortlessly lifts him up, welcoming the feeling of Loki's legs wrapped around his waist; he has imagined this so many times he can hardly believe it's actually happening.

He holds Loki with one hand as he uses his other one to line his cock up with Loki's slick entrance, both of them groaning as he starts to push in. He goes slowly, for the sake of both of them, his hands tightening reflexively on Loki's thighs as he feels Loki's little hole open up for him, welcoming him inside.

Loki rests his forehead on Thor's shoulder, his chest heaving as Thor slides all the way inside him, pausing like that for a second or two. Then Loki pulls away, meeting Thor's eyes, his voice surprisingly steady when he says _move_.

Thor is happy to obey.

He lets Loki's back lean against the wall and rocks his hips, quickly building up a steady, fast pace. He shifts his hands higher, now gripping Loki's asscheeks, spreading them apart so he can drive his cock deeper inside him, making them both moan at the next thrust.

"Harder. Thor, come on, fuck me harder," Loki all but demands and Thor grunts in reply, does as he's told. Loki moves too, rocking his body eagerly, as if trying to ride Thor's cock and Thor is more than willing to help him with that.

Fingers digging into the plump flesh of Loki's ass, he starts moving Loki up and down onto his cock, in sync with his own thrusts, and he revels in how Loki follows his lead, those powerful thighs - which Thor has enjoyed many times wrapped around the stripping pole - now tightening around his waist as they move together.

"God, you feel amazing, baby. Fucking amazing," he groans, the pet name slipping from his mouth without his permission, and Loki whines in reply, connecting their lips into a sloppy kiss.

They keep going like this, their pace only growing faster, more erratic, and Thor takes over as Loki starts stroking his own cock, his muscles starting to burn a little as he has Loki bouncing on his cock.

Loki's moans become louder the closer he gets and for a moment Thor wonders if anyone can hear them from outside and if this is something that happens a lot in Loki's dressing room, a possessive grunt leaving him before he can stop it.

Loki doesn't belong to him, but Thor would very much like him to.

Just like he has been Loki's since the moment he saw him dance.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when Loki whines and throws his head back, and the sight is too tempting for Thor to hold back. He leans in and leaves messy, open-mouthed kisses all over Loki's neck, trying to be careful as he sucks on his throat, remembering what Loki has said the last time about leaving any marks.

He feels his orgasm approaching now and he says so to Loki, who nods his head in agreement, jerking off more purposefully. Thor changes his movements, now just holding Loki still while he fucks into him with sharp, unforgiving thrusts, ramming Loki's welcome little hole with his cock.

It feels good- _too_ good as Loki's rim clenches around him, his hot inner walls tightening, driving Thor faster over the edge.

They reach their climaxes almost together, both of them panting and moaning as waves of pleasure rush through them.

Thor holds him like that even after they're done, resting his forehead against Loki's as they calm down. He moves eventually, carefully easing Loki off his cock and setting him on his feet, both of them remaining quiet as they clean up.

Thor removes the condom and takes the wet wipe Loki hands him so he can clean himself, before getting dressed, trying to steal glances at Loki as subtly as he can.

Loki picks up his robe from the floor and wraps it around himself, sighing quietly as he takes a seat on the chair at his vanity. Thor works on his belt slowly, trying to find something to say now. Something that hopefully won't ruin this-

"Shit," he hears Loki mutter and his head immediately snaps towards him, grimacing when he notices the hickey already blooming on the side of Loki's neck.

"Fuck, Loki, I'm sorry. I was being careful, I swear," he says quickly, not wanting Loki to think he did it on purpose. It's not that he wouldn't like to see his marks on Loki's body, but not if Loki doesn't want that.

Loki shakes his head, making a waving gesture with his hand. "It's fine, darling, don't worry. Nothing some makeup can't fix," he tells him, offering him a soft smile. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I bruise too easily, it's not your fault."

Thor nods, chewing on the inside of his cheek, standing awkwardly a few feet away from Loki. He wants to tell him that he's glad Loki texted him and that this happened again, but he doesn't think it's the right thing to say right now.

In the end, it's Loki that speaks. "This obviously shouldn't have happened," he starts and Thor wants to object, but he stays silent, lets Loki finish. "And that's really not why I asked you to come here. I didn't mean to confuse you even more, I'm sorry."

"No no, Loki, there's no need to apologize!" Thor says immediately. "And I'm glad you texted me... I really like you, Loki."

Loki lets out a tired sigh, pulling the robe a bit tighter around himself. "I don't think it's a good idea to continue this. I know how it works, Thor; you want me now because you can't have me. Dating a stripper might sound all fun and exciting at first, but I can assure you it's not that simple," he says and Thor thinks he can detect a bit of sadness in his voice; it makes him want to hug him.

Unfortunately, he's aware that it wouldn't be the best idea right now.

"That's not true, Loki. That's not why I want to date you," Thor says earnestly and receives a small, sad smile from Loki.

"I know you mean well, darling, but this can't happen. I've tried it many times in the past, perhaps more than I should have, and I know how this works. You might want this now, thinking that my job won't be an issue for you, but the time will come that it'll be, and I just... I don't want to go through this again. I can't," Loki tells him and he sounds even more vulnerable than he did the night Thor found him crying in his dressing room.

It makes Thor's chest ache, makes him want to prove to Loki that this is different. That Thor would really try to be good to Loki, if only Loki let him.

He's about to say so, when there's a knock on the door, making him pause.

 _"Loki? You okay in there? We're waiting for you,"_ comes a voice from outside and Loki checks his phone and curses when he sees the time.

"Five minutes," he yells, receiving an _okay_ in reply. "I have to go. Staff meeting," he says, now talking to Thor, who nods a bit unsurely.

They didn't finish their conversation and even though Thor would like them to continue it, he can't really do anything about it now.

"Okay," he says as Loki gets dressed, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved t-shirt.

He looks casual and soft and Thor wants to tell him how unfairly beautiful he is, but he keeps his mouth shut; he doesn't think that's what Loki wants to hear right now.

"About our talk-" Thor starts but gets interrupted by Loki, who is now fully dressed and apparently ready to go.

"It... It was nice seeing you, Thor," he says and even though his words sound earnest, his smile doesn't reach his eyes. He brushes Thor's chest gently with his hand and heads to the door, trusting Thor to follow him out of the dressing room.

Thor gets just another small smile as a goodbye and then Loki is walking down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the main room's where Thor is heading.

Thor takes his time before he returns to his friends at their table, wanting to think for a bit. He feels... weird. The truth is their talk could have gone much better, but for some reason Thor feels strangely optimistic about this.

Because if Loki wants him and is just scared of being hurt, then Thor only needs to prove to him that there's no reason to be afraid. Not this time.

Because, perhaps, all Thor has to do is show Loki that he means everything he has said, that he truly cares about him, that he's there to stay if Loki allows him to. He won't push Loki, won't pressure him, but he also won't give up on this.

Now, he only needs a plan!


	6. Chapter 6

Unsurprisingly, Thor turns to Fandral for help as he tries to come up with the perfect plan. Fandral has called it _'the woo Loki mission'_ and, even though it's more than just that, Thor has accepted the name.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take them long to realize they both suck at making this kind of plans- or any plans, if Thor's honest.

Thor couldn't really come up with anything; truth is he never really had to try before when it came to his romantic or sexual life; it was usually quite easy. Then again, even the few times he was rejected, he was able to get over it in a couple of days. This is different.

Unluckily for him, Fandral was no help either, since most of his ideas included... well, not many clothes.

And no, him sneaking into Loki's dressing room and waiting for him completely naked is not exactly what Thor considers a good plan. He needed a romantic gesture, not Loki to file a restraining order against him.

The answer to all his problems - okay, maybe not _all_ , but it's at least something! - comes a few days later, when he visits his parents during the weekend.

He doesn't know how it's possible that the idea didn't even occur to him until then, but when his mom mentions how well her garden is doing, he realizes the answer is quite simple.

He's going to send Loki flowers!

He spends two days - and nights, because everyone knows that's when most thinking happens - dwelling on this, deciding on a few details, before he finally feels certain that this is an actually good idea.

It takes him hours of googling flowers and reading their meanings, before he decides what to send. He does grimace a bit when he sees the prices - who knew flowers were so expensive! -, but it's absolutely fine. He'll probably have to ask for some extra shifts at the gym he's working part-time - he's sure his parents will get suspicious and possibly worried if he asks for even more money - but it will all be worth it.

It's for Loki, after all.

He finds many beautiful flowers, some of which he recognizes thanks to his mom's love for her garden and flowers in general, but he's hesitant to choose any of them when the words _true love_ and _marriage_ and _forever_ come up in their meanings.

Yes, he wants Loki to understand that Thor cares about him and wants to date him, but he's quite sure those words would only manage to overwhelm and scare Loki off, send him even further away from him.

In the end, he settles on a bouquet of tulips. Black ones, to be exact.

Well, the site of the flower shop describes them as purple, dark wine red or velvet maroon, but they all seem black to Thor.

Either way, Thor likes them.

He's quite sure black is one of the colors Loki favors and since Thor didn't want to go with one of the most obvious options, he believes it's the perfect choice.

He has the flowers delivered Wednesday afternoon at Loki's apartment and he texts Loki once the flower shop e-mails him that his order has been completed.

**To: Loki**  
I hope you liked the flowers.  
I might have spent a couple of hours doing important research on flowers' meanings and this one sounded perfect for you.

He sends the text and then writes another one, copy-pasting what he found on Google.

**To: Loki**  
Black Tulip (also known as "Queen of The Night") : mysterious and elegant beauty, grace, magnificence, represents beautiful eyes

He can't help but smile as he sends the second message, even though he doesn't expect a reply. And, indeed, Loki reads his text less than an hour later, but doesn't answer.

Thor is fine with that; he knows it will take more than a bouquet of flowers to change Loki's opinion.

He decides to not go to the strip club that week or the next one, wanting to give Loki some space, but he does send another bouquet a few days later - of daises, this time - followed by a text about the flower's meaning.

**To: Loki**  
Daisy: enchantment, new beginnings, happiness, trust

This bouquet is less impressive than the first one, but Thor rather likes its meaning. That's what he's asking from Loki, after all, isn't it? Hoping that Loki will change his mind and give them a chance to be happy and have a new beginning together, to trust Thor not to treat him like others have done before.

As expected, he doesn't get a reply and even though it doesn't exactly fill him with hope, Thor tries to remain optimistic.

It goes like this for a couple of weeks, until Thor has another incredible idea.

Along with the bouquet, he sends a heart-shaped box of chocolates, as well. Loki told him he has a sweet tooth and even though he usually tries to avoid sweets, he indulges himself from time to time, and indeed he seemed to really enjoy the chocolate dessert they had on their date.

So, Thor is quite excited about this, especially because he has started worrying that his plan isn't working. Perhaps this time it will be different and he'll get a reply from Loki.

Besides, he's quite pleased with his choice of flowers this time; after a lot of thought, he decided on a bouquet of white-tipped red carnations.

**To: Loki**  
Carnations: delicate, lovely and sweet 😊

He sends the message, frowning a bit at the cute emoji. It felt right at the moment, but he's not so sure right now. Not that he can do anything to change it-

He blinks when he sees that Loki has already read the text and his eyes widen when he sees three dots appear in the chat, meaning that Loki is actually typing.

He holds his breath for the next few seconds, afraid that Loki might have typed something accidentally and the dots will just disappear in a second.

But that doesn't happen.

Instead, a new text appears and Thor would have been embarrassed of the excited squeal he lets out, if he weren't so happy, his heart pounding in his chest with nerves and excitement.

**From: Loki**  
Are you always so stubborn?

Thor laughs, breathless, immediately starting to type a reply. He's sure he's way past worrying about appearing overeager when it comes to Loki.

**To: Loki**  
Only when I really want something.

He chews on his lower lip as he waits for Loki to answer and can imagine Loki rolling his eyes as he reads his text. It makes Thor smile. He hasn't seen Loki in weeks and he really missed him. Perhaps now that he has made some progress - Loki actually _answered_ ; that's important progress!! - it's a good time for him to go back to the strip club again.

He really wants to see Loki; maybe even talk to him, if he's lucky.

**From: Loki**  
The flowers are lovely.  
I did, however, try to ignore the chocolates, but the temptation was too great. Half the box is already gone.

Thor laughs as he reads the text, doesn't mind that Loki didn't really answer to his previous message. He smiles, feels a light ache of longing in his chest; he hadn't realized just how much Loki's silence was affecting him.

**To: Loki**  
I was hoping you'd like the chocolate. And I'm really glad you replied.

He doesn't know if he made a mistake by acknowledging it; perhaps he should have continued replying casually, like this isn't a big deal, but it _is_. For Thor, at least.

He starts worrying when it takes Loki a bit longer to reply and relief floods him the moment his phone buzzes again.

**From: Loki**  
I'm still not sure whether I should have answered or not. I guess we'll see. It's too late for that now, anyway.  
But I wanted to thank you for the flowers. They were all very beautiful.

Thor feels his face hurting from smiling too wide as he reads the text, warmth blooming in his belly. This is already more than he was expecting and was hoping for.

**To: Loki**  
I hope you won't regret it.  
What about the flowers' meanings? Did you like them?

He knows he's probably pushing his luck with the last question but he feels giddy and hopeful and bold and he can't help himself. He was hoping for any kind of reaction from Loki for weeks and now this feels simultaneously too much and not enough.

**From: Loki**  
I admit I know close to nothing about flowers, but every time I was kind of looking forward to seeing what you'd send next. And I certainly appreciate the effort. I don't think anyone has bothered looking into their meanings so they can send me flowers before.

Thor's grin manages to widen even more, his heart making a happy flip in his chest.

They exchange a few more messages until Loki tells him he has to start getting ready for work and even though Thor would really love to continue their conversation - especially since he doesn't know if Loki is planning to text him back again - he doesn't push it.

His smile stays with him for the rest of the day and nothing manages to ruin his good mood, as he falls asleep with thoughts of Loki, hoping they'll talk again soon.

**

He's tempted to text Loki the next morning. And the one after, and the ones that follow. But he doesn't, not wanting to risk being annoying.

Instead, he waits a few days and sends another bouquet, just like he's been doing all these weeks. The flower he chooses this time is called bird of paradise and even though it's not the typical, pretty flowers Thor is used to, he really likes its strange beauty and colorfulness. He also sends another box of chocolates, this time an elegant black one that looks like something Loki could probably design- or at least buy. He hopes the chocolate is as delicious as it looks. 

**To: Loki**  
Bird of paradise: joyfulness, hope, exciting and wonderful anticipation

He sends the text and then waits.

Loki has still not answered by the time Thor's shift at the gym starts and Thor tries to accept that he won't be getting a reply this time. It stings, especially because their last encounter made him _hope_ , but he tells himself that nothing is lost yet.

The gym is busy as it usually is on Thursdays and the time passes faster and less torturously than Thor was expecting. Thor likes working at the gym and he appreciates it even more now, when he needs some distraction from Loki. He stays another hour after his shift is over to work out and by the time he's home he only wants to eat and collapse in bed.

He refuses to check his phone as he cooks, knowing that it's worse when he obsesses over getting a reply, and he reaches for his phone only when he has finished eating and is heading to bed.

There are a few texts from their group chat about completely random things as far as Thor can tell, a message from his mom asking him when he's visiting - along with a picture of the last pie she made, because she knows he can never say no to her baking and she's obviously not above playing dirty in order to convince her son to visit - then some emails about assignments, nothing interesting or requiring answer right now.

He only replies to his mom because she will no doubt get worried if he doesn't, reassuring her that he'll be visiting soon.

He has just hit sent when his phone vibrates with a new message, making his breath hitch when he sees the name.

**From: Loki**  
You know, I'm starting to think you're just making the meanings up.

Thor laughs, that foolish wide grin making its way to his lips again, just like the last time Loki texted him.

**To: Loki**  
It's all Google I swear!!  
I just have to spend a couple of hours searching before I find the perfect one😇

**From: Loki**  
I'm impressed. And I hate the chocolates just as much as I love them. They're unfortunately very delicious, thank you.

**To: Loki**  
I think I've found your weakness😋

**From: Loki**  
I'm afraid you have. I wouldn't be terribly opposed to you taking advantage of it.

Thor feels his cheeks heat up a little, his heart beating faster. Loki is flirting with him, right? Thor isn't imagining things... is he?

He _really_ hopes not.

**To: Loki**  
Good, because I wasn't planning to stop sending you chocolates, or flowers for that matter.

**From: Loki**  
I wasn't really expecting you to. You're quite persistent. Which, I suppose, it's a good thing because I enjoy your gifts more than I initially thought. I haven't let myself be pursued in a long time.

**To: Loki**  
That doesn't sound fun. You deserve to be wooed and spoiled! Perhaps I should have done this before asking you out, sorry.

He hadn't considered this before today, but it downs to him now that maybe if he had done things differently Loki wouldn't doubt that Thor is genuinely interested in him and cares about him. Even though, according to what Loki told him that day, his hesitation was mainly due to other factors, and not to how Thor handled the situation.

Thor is still glad he has a second chance to do this right and less rushed. If Loki lets him, of course.

**From: Loki**  
I don't think I left you much of a choice, darling.

Thor supposes Loki is right. Still, Thor thinks he could have done better. Not that it matters right now; all his brain can focus on is Loki calling him _darling_ and he can't help but smile, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

**From: Loki**  
I should probably head to bed now. I need my beauty sleep.

**To: Loki**  
So that's your secret!

**From: Loki**  
One of many.

Thor chuckles and can imagine the mischievous, little smirk that must have been on Loki's lips as he typed that.

**From: Loki**  
Goodnight, Thor.

**To: Loki**  
Goodnight, Loki. Sweet dreams ❤️

Thor smiles and decides to read their last texts, before setting his alarm and placing his phone on the nightstand, too excited to go to sleep right away. He tosses and turns in the bed, thinking of Loki - like he has done all these past weeks -, his body still tingling with giddiness and anticipation as he eventually drifts off to a blissful sleep.

**

He texts Loki a couple of days later.

No flowers this time; he's planning to send the next bouquet in a few days but he doesn't want to have to wait until then in order to talk to Loki. Thankfully, Loki seems to enjoy- or at least not mind talking with him.

They flirt and learn a bit more about each other as they keep texting, and Thor realizes that this is definitely not just a crush anymore- if it ever was.

Because he's falling for Loki and he's falling fast and hard and he can do nothing to stop it. He only hopes this doesn't end with him having his heart broken.

And that's exactly why he tries to hold back, to tread forward carefully, but his enthusiasm and anticipation make it impossible.

So, it isn't really surprising when he decides to visit the strip club after staying away for almost a month. It's Monday which means it won't be too busy, so he might even get to talk to Loki, if he's lucky. He, of course, has also prepared himself for the possibility that Loki might not want to see him and even though he knows the rejection will hurt, he has hope; things have changed since the last time they saw each other.

Or, at least, that's what Thor thinks.

He sends a bouquet of bright orange roses that afternoon. He spent a ridiculous amount of time deciding the color, finding them all equally beautiful, but after reading the specific meaning for each one, he finally settled on orange.

**To: Loki**  
Orange Rose: fascination, enthusiasm, desire

Loki's reply comes about an hour later.

**From: Loki**  
I started thinking you ran out of flowers to send.  
They're really beautiful.

**To: Loki**  
😁 Nah, you won't get rid of me that easily.

**From: Loki**  
Is that a promise or a threat?

**To: Loki**  
It's whatever you want it to be, you make the rules.

**From: Loki**  
That's a surprisingly good answer, you keep impressing me.

Thor chuckles, grinning quite proudly, and sends a couple of smug emojis in reply. Loki doesn't answer to that, as expected, but that's fine; they will hopefully talk tonight.

**

He drags Fandral and Hogun to the club that night, still feeling too awkward to go there alone. Thankfully, his friends sort of volunteered, so here they are now.

As expected, the club is not too full and the night is uneventful for the most part. Thor's heart is pounding in his chest the whole time Loki is dancing, his eyes glued to Loki, not wanting to miss anything.

Loki is, as always, amazing and gorgeous and has Thor's treacherous cock twitch eagerly in his pants. Thor ignores the wave of arousal rushing through him and just enjoys the captivating sight, simply glad to be able to see Loki after all these weeks.

Unfortunately, Loki's time at the stage passes way too fast for Thor's liking and before Thor knows it, Loki is already leaving.

Thor pouts a little, but doesn't let that ruin his mood even in the slightest. Even if he doesn't get to actually speak to Loki tonight, he's still planning to send to his dressing room the sort of gift he brought him.

Well, it's not really a gift.

It's just that, Thor visited his parents on the weekend and his mom made cheesecake, which is kind of her specialty, so Thor thought it would be a good idea to bring some to Loki. His mom didn't ask anything when Thor told her that it's for _a friend_ , but her knowing smirk was more than enough to let Thor know he wasn't fooling anyone. His mom has always been able to read him like an open book.

He's busy thinking if now it's a good time to text Loki and tell him he's in the strip club, slightly nervous and unsure now about whether or not his mom's cheesecake was a good idea, when he feels his phone buzz in the pocket of his jeans.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise when he checks his phone, ignoring Fandral's enthusiastic _'what? What happened- who is it? Is it Loki?'_ , as he reads Loki's text.

**From: Loki**  
Haven't seen you here in a while.

He grins, biting his lower lip, still quite surprised, and he checks the name of the contact again, just to be sure. The last thing he was expecting is Loki noticing him while he was dancing.

"It's Loki!" he tells Fandral who leans over the table, trying to shove his head between Thor and his phone to see what's going on.

Thor has to admit he likes how invested in this Fandral is; it makes it all the more fun to have someone to talk to about this. Not that his other friends aren't there for him, but Fandral loves drama- and even more when it's drama that involves hot strippers.

**To: Loki**  
Are you busy? Can I come to your room?

**From: Loki**  
Give me ten minutes.

Oh, shit!

Thor wasn't expecting it to be so easy, if he's honest. Yes, he was hoping Loki would agree, but he didn't really believe Loki would actually want to see him.

He sends a thumbs up emoji in reply, shaking his leg up and down impatiently as he waits, feeling like every second lasts forever.

He tells his friends he has to go for a bit and they just wave him off and wish him good luck, their eyes focused on the sight before them pretty much the whole time.

Thor grabs the paper bag, in which he has put the cheesecake, - after making sure ten minutes have passed since Loki's text - and then heads to the back rooms.

He knocks on the door and steps inside, his eyes immediately landing on Loki; he has changed clothes, now wearing a pair of grey leggings that cling to his body perfectly and an oversized, dark green sweater; it makes him look really soft. And still unfairly beautiful.

"Hey," he says, his lips curling into a wide grin of their own accord; it's impossible not to smile when Loki is right before him after all these weeks and looking like this.

"So, this was a nice surprise," Loki says, the corner of his lips twitching up a little, his words slightly startling Thor.

"Was it? _Nice_?"

"I believe so," Loki tells him, clearly amused, and he seems to actually mean it, so Thor wills himself to relax a little.

"Good. That- that's good," he says, nodding his head, starting to feel a bit awkward, until his eyes spot the base full of orange flowers on Loki's vanity. "Did you like them?" He asks, motioning to the vase, his voice coming out a bit more excited than he intended.

"I wouldn't bring them here, if I didn't like them, would I?"

"Oh. Yeah, right, of course."

Loki chuckles, slightly shaking his head; his expression looks fond. "They're really pretty, thank you," he says softly and that's more than enough to bring Thor's smile back full force.

And it also reminds him of the cheesecake!

"Oh! I almost forgot. I brought you this," he says excitedly and shuffles to Loki, handing him the bag.

Loki raises his eyebrows, looking almost intrigued as he accepts it. "You didn't have to-"

"It's nothing, really! Just some cheesecake. My mom made it," he explains as Loki peaks curiously inside the bag. "I swear you'll love it. Everything my mom makes is _amazing_ ," he adds - it's the truth - and resists saying something stupid along the lines _you know that, you've already tried me_ , but Loki must be probably thinking the same because there's a mischievous glint in his eyes, his smirk widening a little.

"Well, thank you very much. I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Thor smiles. "Are you gonna head home soon? I can drive you if you want," he suggests, sort of expecting Loki to refuse.

"I can probably leave, yeah. I have to check with Nat first, about the private dances," he says, looking intently at Thor, almost as if testing him.

"Oh. Yes, of course, I can wait," Thor tells him, nodding his head, and can see Loki's shoulders relax a little, some of the tension leaving his body. Thor can't help but wonder what Loki was expecting to hear; not this, judging by his reaction. It makes Thor hate all the previous guys that made Loki feel insecure about this- about his _job_.

Loki offers him a small smile, before leaving, and Thor looks curiously around the room but doesn't touch anything. He takes a seat on the couch and lets himself relax as he waits, only now noticing that the whole room smells sweet like vanilla - like _Loki_ \- and he can't help taking a deep inhale. He missed this, too.

Loki comes back a few minutes later and Thor's head snaps towards him, trying to not look too hopeful, even though he really is.

"Slow day, I'm good to go," Loki says and Thor lets a broad grin spread on his lips.

"Perfect!"

The drive is mostly quiet but not uncomfortable and Thor savors every second of it, even if they don't talk much during it.

Unfortunately, before he knows it they have reached Loki's house and his time with Loki is over.

"Can we do this again?" he asks as he kills the engine and turns to Loki, who looks slightly puzzled by the question.

"Do what exactly?"

"This. I mean, can I drive you home again?"

Loki lets out an incredulous chuckle, lips twitching up into a smile. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" he says, voice sounding fond. Thor doesn't know if that's a no or a yes, but he doesn't get to ask before Loki's talking again. "Goodnight, Thor." Loki leans in and presses a kiss on his cheek, leaving the car just as Thor mumbles a goodnight.

[](https://ibb.co/VqKJwSg)

He watches as Loki walks to the entrance of his building and starts the car only once Loki has disappeared inside. He's a bit confused as to where they stand - which he supposes it's nothing new - but he still feels quite hopeful.

Loki might have not really answered his questions, but he didn't refuse either. Plus, he liked the roses enough to bring them to his dressing room and he let Thor drive him home, smiling rather fondly most of the time, and even giving Thor a kiss.

That's definitely a win in Thor's book!


	7. Chapter 7

**From: Loki**  
That was definitely the most delicious cheesecake I've ever had.

That's the first thing Thor sees when he checks his phone in the morning two days later. He has just woken up, eyes heavy-lidded with sleep and mind still a bit fuzzy, but his face immediately breaks into a wide grin when he reads the text.

He takes a few moments to clear his head, rubbing the sleep off his eyes, before replying.

**To: Loki**  
I knew you'd love it!😌  
Good morning!

His class starts in about an hour and he should really get up and get ready, but he allows himself to laze in bed for a bit, smiling dreamily as he thinks about Loki. It's ridiculous how just one text can have his heart fluttering happily in his chest, his stomach clenching with excitement.

He still can't quite believe Loki texted him - _on his own_ , not just replying to Thor's message - and even though Thor tells himself to not make this such a big deal, he miserably fails.

**From: Loki**  
Good morning 🌞

Thor can't help but laugh at the unexpected emoji, his smile only growing broader and fonder, his mood being better than it's been in forever honestly.

He could definitely get used to starting his days like this, Thor thinks, as he types his reply, asking Loki how he slept.

The only thing he can imagine better than this is waking up with Loki in his arms.

**

Thor spends the next few days texting with Loki and it's honestly even more exciting than Thor was expecting.

Their talks are almost completely casual and random - with some flirting in-between - and Thor enjoys immensely every single one of their conversations. They tell each other about their day or talk about things they like and Thor learns more little things about Loki that might not sound very important, but they are to Thor.

Like that his favorite color is green and he prefers winter or spring to summer, that he was the chubbiest baby and most of the time had smeared chocolate all over his face - unfortunately, Thor didn't manage to get Loki to send him a picture, but just imagining it is enough to make him smile -, that he loves traveling even though he doesn't get to do so as often as he'd like, that he loves tea but can't resist coffee either.

Surprisingly, Loki is the first one to send a picture while they're talking. It's nothing... _naughty_ , Loki's not even in the picture actually, but to Thor it feels like an important step forward.

It's a photo of the orange roses in his dressing room that Loki sends him - days after Thor had them delivered - with the caption "Still here!" and it immediately makes Thor all warm inside.

After that, they send a couple of more photos to each other, mostly cute, playful selfies.

It's really nice and seeing Loki always makes Thor smile like a complete fool, even when he's out with his friends; he can't help it! Thankfully, his friends are having a blast teasing him and aren't annoyed when he gets distracted by his phone from time to time.

He sends the next bouquet about a week after the last one. He chooses pink camellias this time and a box of cookies and cream muffins that he thinks Loki will love.

Loki texts him before he even sends his usual message about the flower's meaning.

**From: Loki**  
You're spoiling me.

**To: Loki**  
You deserve it😊

**From: Loki**  
I think I'm starting to enjoy your gifts a little too much.

That makes Thor's smile falter a little; did he overdo it? Loki didn't seem to mind his gifts so far.

**To: Loki**  
That's a good thing, no?

**From: Loki**  
Maybe. I hope so.

**To: Loki**  
Well I certainly want you to like the gifts. That's why I send them, after all.

He sends the message, feeling a bit unsure about it. He doesn't want it to seem like Loki _has_ to like them or anything.

He types another before Loki has enough time to answer, deciding to sort of change the subject- but, also, not really.

**To: Loki**  
Oh! I didn't send you the meaning of the flowers!  
Camellia: affection, admiration, passion, longing for someone

Honestly, the longing part couldn't have been truer!

**From: Loki**  
See? You make it even harder for me to not like your gifts.

Thor's grin returns again; everything is fine!

**To: Loki**  
My plan is working then😈  
Can I drive you home tonight?

**From: Loki**  
You seem terribly determined to become my personal chauffeur.

Thor chuckles. He's sure he has that stupid, big grin on his face right now; the one his friends love to make fun of.

**To: Loki**  
It'd truly be my honor!❤️

**From: Loki**  
I'll see you tonight then😘

Thor makes an excited - absolutely embarrassing - sound at the kissing face Loki sent and replies with several heart emojis.

He has a very good feeling for tonight!!

His feeling was _wrong_. Absolutely wrong!

His shift at the gym goes perfectly well as usual at first, only that he finishes later than he's supposed to, and then his boss wants to talk to him - not even for anything important, really - and Thor's running late.

Really late.

He goes home, takes a quick shower and gets dressed, grabs the Tupperware container he prepared for Loki - because he kind of thought that Loki must be tired and hungry after a Friday night, since it's a busy day and he dances on stage twice – and he glances in the mirror one last time, before deciding he's good to go.

By the time Thor arrives at the strip club, he's certain both Loki's shows have ended. He feels a bit awkward as he walks inside, wondering if it's too weird to just head to Loki's dressing room, if he should just text Loki and wait at the car, but then he sees Natasha and her knowing smirk somehow helps him relax a little.

He knocks and waits for Loki's answer, hoping he hasn't already left.

Then again, if he had, Natasha would have probably let him know; it's not like she doesn't know why Thor keeps coming to the club.

Thankfully, Loki answers almost immediately and tells him to come in, greeting him with a small smile; Thor thinks Loki looks almost surprised to see him there, even though Thor has told him he would come. Perhaps Thor should have texted him to let him know he was going to be late.

"Hey."

"Hey. I didn't know you came, I didn't see you out there," Loki says and Thor can't help but wonder if Loki was looking for him; if Loki likes him coming to watch him dance.

"Yeah, sorry, I got held up at work and I finished later than I thought. I didn't get to see you dance," he explains, offering Loki an apologetic smile.

"Oh," Loki murmurs quietly, his eyebrows drawing together in a confused frown. "You didn't have to come, you know that, right? You could have just texted me or something."

If Thor's honest the thought didn't even cross his mind. "I wanted to see you," he says earnestly, simply, with a shrug and Loki looks at him with narrowed eyes for a second or two, before nodding. "Anyway! I hope you're hungry because I brought you something," Thor says, partly because he wants to change the subject, but also because he's quite excited about this; he generally likes cooking, but making this for _Loki_ was even more fun.

Loki sighs, looking at him with an expression that's somehow both fond and annoyed. "You really don't have to do all this, Thor."

Thor shakes his head lightly, shrugging a shoulder. "It's nothing fancy. Just some rice and chicken; mom's recipe! I made it," he says proudly and hands the bag to Loki.

"Of course you cook, too," Loki mutters, sounding amused more than anything else.

"Eh, still learning, but this is an easy recipe so it's hard to fuck it up. I hope you like it," he says, suddenly feeling a bit bashful. Loki looks impressed - maybe even a little touched - and it makes warmth bloom in Thor's chest.

"Thank you. You're really sweet," Loki tells him with a soft smile but averts his gaze a moment later, as he starts gathering his stuff. "Shall we?" He asks and Thor nods, opening the door for Loki to pass, before guiding him to the car.

They talk a bit during the ride to Loki's apartment, but they mostly remain quiet, the only thing breaking the silence being Loki's stomach when it growls.

"Sorry," Loki says - as if he has any reason to apologize - and Thor chuckles, shakes his head.

"At least now I know my rice will be appreciated," he teases, turning his head towards Loki for a second to offer him a smile.

"Definitely. I'm already drooling, it smells delicious," Loki says and hums pleased, as he takes a deep inhale, making Thor grin.

They remain comfortably silent after that, until they have almost reached Loki's apartment and Loki lets out a small sigh that sounds too serious for Thor's liking.

He's not sure he wants to know what will follow, but he doesn't really have a choice.

"We should probably talk," Loki says, just as Thor parks the car and kills the engine.

"Uh, yeah sure. About what?"

"About this," Loki says, making a vague gesture between them. "I appreciate all the attention and I don't think anyone has put in so much effort for me before, but I like you, more than I was expecting and this is starting to get too much."

Thor's heart sinks, the words hurting more than he was expecting. He knew this was a possibility - of course he knew; Loki never promised him anything - but he was really hoping it wouldn't actually happen.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. Do- do you want me to stop?"

"Hey, no no, you don't have to apologize, darling. You didn't do anything wrong. You... you're perfect," he says and then lets out a self-deprecating chuckle that Thor immediately decides he hates. All he wants right now is to reach out and wrap his arms around Loki and kiss his cheeks and nose and lips, but he resists, letting him speak. "I just- I was so sure you'd have gotten bored by now. Ι didn't know we'd get to... to this."

Thor isn't sure what exactly _this_ is, but he thinks he likes the sound of it.

"I don't want to overstep or anything," Thor starts and Loki is quick to raise an eyebrow at that, not really helping with Thor's nervousness, but Thor continues. "I have been thinking about this for a while and I'm sure you have your reasons to believe that this would never work, thinking that your job will eventually be a problem for me, but that's _really_ not true," he says and hesitantly reaches over the console of the car, placing his hand over Loki's, on Loki's thigh, feeling relieved when Loki doesn't pull away. "I know you don't really have any reason to believe that it's the truth just because I say so, but I would really like it if you gave me a chance to prove it to you."

Loki just looks at him for several seconds and Thor starts thinking he somehow managed to fuck it up, but then Loki leans in and places a small kiss on the corner of his lips, making most of Thor's tension leave his body.

"Do you want to come upstairs? But no time for anything more than talking, I should warn you. I'm tired," Loki says, like he expects Thor to say no or something.

As if Thor would ever pass up an opportunity to spend time with Loki.

Ridiculous!

He nods eagerly. "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

Thor convinces Loki to go get a shower while he heats up the food, reassuring him it's no bother. He has the table ready by the time Loki comes back with damp hair and wearing a silk, black pajama set, the shirt falling over the shorts and covering them almost completely.

His eyes snap up to Loki's face when Loki clears his throat and only then Thor realizes he's been staring.

Loki's long legs and especially those wonderful, milky thighs are really fucking distracting.

"I thought you said best behavior."

"Sorry," Thor says sheepishly, cheeks slightly heating up, but he more than welcomes the teasing smile Loki offers him. 

[](https://ibb.co/JrbGVZQ)

They take a seat across each other at the kitchen table and end up sharing the rice and chicken and salad Thor made, because apparently Thor forgot that not everyone eats as much as he does.

"Thor, what is it that you want? From me- from this," Loki asks him once they're done, taking him a little by surprise. Thor didn't really expect them to talk about it now; the wine they've had while eating and the exhaustion seem to have made Loki even more soft and sleepy. Thor was kind of thinking he would just tuck Loki in bed and then head home, leave Loki to rest.

But Loki obviously has different plans and Thor's fine with that. He does want them to talk about this, after all.

"If I'm completely honest with you, I'll take anything you're willing to give me. Ideally, I want you to give this thing between us a chance. I really like you and I care about you," he says earnestly, maintaining eye contact as he speaks, even though it's not that easy with Loki's intense gaze on him.

"You truly are a sweetheart, hm?" Loki says softly and Thor shrugs, offering Loki a small, affectionate smile.

They fall silent for a while after that and Thor decides he might as well clean the table and take the dishes to the sink. He smiles, when Loki tries and fails to stifle back an absolutely adorable yawn, deciding it's time for him to get going.

"We can talk about this tomorrow- or whenever you want. I should let you rest."

Loki reaches for his wrist, wrapping long, elegant fingers around it, as he stands up, their bodies only a couple of feet apart. "Stay," Loki says, surprising him, the warm touch sending shivers over Thor's skin as Loki strokes the inside of his wrist with his thumb.

"Are you sure?"

Loki nods.

[](https://ibb.co/gz6VnLH)

They leave the dishes as they are after Loki insists that he can do them tomorrow and then they get to Loki's bedroom. Thor tries to contain his excitement as they get ready for bed, finding it slightly hard to believe that this is happening. He hopes Loki wants to cuddle.

He strips down to his boxers just as Loki lies in the bed, under the covers, and Thor follows him right after.

"So... uh, does this mean-?" Thor starts asking once he's lying beside Loki, but Loki interrupts him before he can finish, chuckling fondly.

"Shh, darling. Just come here," he says, tugging at his arm to draw him closer, and Thor goes to him eagerly.

"Okay okay, sorry."

Loki surprises him by snuggling up to him, throwing an arm around him and Thor is happy to welcome him in his hold.

This is nice. Absolutely wonderful, really. They can enjoy this now and finish their talk tomorrow, no big deal! Thor can wait.

Probably.

Maybe.

Yeah, definitely not.

"Okay, but does this mean-"

"Oh my God, Thor, you're insufferable," Loki exclaims and pulls away and Thor would have started worrying that he truly annoyed Loki, were Loki not laughing. "And I _really_ , really like you and I want to give this a chance, okay now?"

Thor grins, broad enough that his cheeks hurt but he's too giddy to care right now, feels like his heart will burst out of his chest from happiness.

"I knew I'm irresistible," Thor says teasingly and Loki snorts, shaking his head incredulously, his expression being that fond one that always makes Thor weak at the knees.

"You know what, I changed my mind-"

"No no! I'm shutting up," Thor says quickly and leans in to press a gentle kiss on Loki's lips.

Loki hums and settles in Thor's embrace again, resting his head against Thor's chest. Thor nuzzles Loki's hair and runs his hand over his back, feeling like he's exactly where he belongs after weeks and weeks of imagining having this.

It almost feels too good to be true, but Loki really is right there, wonderfully warm and soft and pressed against him.

"This might not be easy," Loki whispers after a while, his breath ghosting over Thor's skin as he speaks. "I mean, it probably won't be. I can be quite difficult. You'll have to be patient with me."

"Patience is my middle name," Thor says immediately and Loki lets out a surprised, delighted laugh; it makes pride bloom in Thor's chest and he can't help but smile.

"I really like making you laugh."

"You're very good at it. And at making me smile," Loki says softly, placing a kiss on Thor's collarbone, and Thor all but melts inside. "We should sleep, probably."

Thor nods in agreement; he had a tiring day, too, and now that his excitement has somewhat calmed down he feels really sleepy.

"Goodnight, baby," he says and pulls away just enough to kiss Loki's lips, reveling in the way Loki melts into the kiss and sighs contently.

"Goodnight, darling."

**

Unfortunately, Thor doesn't get to enjoy waking up with Loki in his arms because he has an early morning class and he has to get going almost the moment they wake up. They only have time for a few lazy kisses, hands roaming over each other's bodies, Loki's skin deliciously warm and soft under his palms.

Thor is half hard by the time they break apart and Loki's little smirk when he notices does nothing to help.

"You're gonna be late, darling," Loki murmurs against his lips when Thor leans in for a last kiss.

Thor groans and pulls away, pouting. "We'll talk, right?"

"We certainly will. I'm getting off work early tonight."

"I know," Thor says smugly and Loki rolls his eyes at him, unimpressed but still fond.

"Now go. I'll text you."

Thor steals another kiss before finally leaving, already looking forward to seeing Loki again tonight.

Today isn't supposed to be flower day but Thor is impatient, so a few hours after leaving Loki's house he decides to send him another bouquet; sunflowers this time. He has always found them extremely beautiful and he had kept them for a special occasion so he thinks today is absolutely perfect for that.

**To: Loki**  
Sunflower: adoration, bringing joy to someone's day and reminding them you're thinking about them

**From: Loki**  
I hate you. That's actually my favorite flower🌻

**To: Loki**  
Really??😃😃

**From: Loki**  
Yes, really. They're perfect, thank you ❤️ And they did make my day even better!

Thor grins and, feeling bold, types quickly his reply before he regrets it.

**To: Loki**  
I think I know a way to make your night better too 😉

**From: Loki**  
Oh my God, you're horrible. I'll see you after work. Don't be late!!

**To: Loki**  
I'll be there 🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Thor is certain the wide grin on his face will stay there for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

_~ one year later ~_

Thor hums sleepily, eyes still closed as he reaches blindly for Loki on the other side of the bed, pouting when he finds it empty. No morning cuddles today, then. Well, unless he can persuade Loki to come back to bed; that's always an option.

Especially today that they're celebrating their one year anniversary. Not that Thor needs a reason to drag Loki back to bed, but still!

He sighs and stretches on the bed, finally cracking his eyes open, his eyebrows rising when he notices the bouquet of flowers on Loki's pillow. He props himself up on an elbow, his face immediately splitting into a wide grin. There's a beautiful bouquet of red, orange and yellow tulips on Loki's side of the bed, a card attached to the light grey wrapping paper.

Thor doesn't have to read the card to know the meaning of these flowers, somehow remembering it from the first time he was searching for flowers he could send to Loki, more than a year ago. It was still too early for these ones back then, so Thor settled on the black tulips but he remembers what these colors mean.

Still, he eagerly grabs the card, his grin broadening when he sees Loki's elegant handwriting.

_-Tulips-  
Red Tulip: true love and passion  
Orange Tulip: happiness and warmth  
Yellow Tulip: hope and cheerfulness, means "there's sunshine in your smile"_

_Happy Anniversary, darling♡_

[](https://ibb.co/gdDnzX2)

Thor smiles softly and brushes a finger over the card, before deciding he's been way too long away from Loki. He must kiss him _now_!

He gets up and pulls his boxers on, before grabbing the bouquet and heading downstairs where he'll hopefully find Loki.

And indeed he does.

Loki smiles at him, when he looks up from his laptop and sees him, and Thor can’t help but mirror his smile, approaching the kitchen table where Loki's sitting.

"They're beautiful," he says, placing the bouquet on the table, and doesn't give Loki any time to reply as he leans in and presses their lips together. The angle is slightly uncomfortable with him standing and Loki still sitting, but that does nothing to stop him from deepening the kiss, licking into Loki's mouth, tasting the bitter taste of coffee on his tongue along with something sweet.

Loki sighs against his lips and cranes his neck, allowing Thor to stroke his tongue with his own, his hand reaching to hold onto Thor's shoulder. Thor cups his face in his palms, holding him gently, carefully, grunting when Loki nips playfully at his tongue.

"Happy anniversary, baby," he murmurs, their mouths still mostly attached, and nibbles on Loki's lower lip, reveling in the gasping sound Loki makes.

"Happy anniversary, darling," Loki says, head still tilted back, looking up at Thor, as Thor pulls away. "There's juice and pancakes, if you want-"

Thor shakes his head, leans in, slightly bending forward so he can run his hands over Loki's smooth, bare thighs. "Nah, I think I'm hungry for something else right now," he says suggestively and Loki's eyes immediately shine with interest.

"Oh?" he says, almost innocently, and raises his eyebrows expectantly.

Thor grins at him and that's all the warning he gives Loki before gripping his waist and picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

" _Thor!_ " Loki squeaks and squirms in his hold, obviously trusting that Thor won't drop him.

"Yes, baby?" Thor asks cheerfully and before Loki can answer, he gives his ass a playful slap that makes Loki let out an adorable, startled yelp.

"Oh my God, you're absolutely horrible," Loki says, but there's no heat behind the words, his voice clearly fond. "Do that again."

Thor laughs, only a little surprised, and does as he's told, smacking Loki's round ass two more times, grinning when he feels Loki trying to grind against him; it's good to know he's not the only desperate one for a change! Just hearing - and feeling - how much Loki desires him is enough to have Thor’s cock swelling up in full hardness only in seconds. 

He sets Loki on the bed once they've reached the room and follows right after, looming over Loki as he settles between his spread legs. Loki wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer urgently, crashing their lips together.

Thor's hands immediately find Loki's robe and he does his best to keep kissing Loki as he tries to take it off him, managing - with Loki's help - to finally toss it on the floor after several failed attempts, his impatience making his movements sloppy.

"Feels like I haven't fucked you in days," Thor groans, rocking his hips against Loki, who laughs, breathless and panting and beautiful.

"It's been only a few hours, darling," he says, but doesn't seem to have much patience either. He reaches for Thor's boxers and pulls them down, giving Thor's ass a firm squeeze, nails digging into the muscular flesh. "Lube," Loki says- or more like demands, and Thor reaches blindly to the bedside table, too busy suckling on Loki's nipple to put any more effort into it.

He manages to grab the plastic tube of lube just fine in the end and he applies some of it on his fingers, before reaching between Loki's thighs. He keeps mouthing at Loki's cute, little nubs as he rubs the pads of his fingers around his entrance, loving how Loki arches off the bed, pushes up towards his touch.

He easily slips inside two fingers, Loki's hole being still wonderfully soft and pliant from last night, and he pumps the digits in and out, drawing sweet, greedy moans from Loki.

"Come on, Thor. I'm ready," Loki pants, clenching urgently around Thor, dragging his nails across the nape of Thor's neck. "Don't make me wait any longer, sweetheart."

Thor grunts his agreement and withdraws his fingers, spreading some more lube over Loki’s opening before slicking up his own cock.

"Hands and knees?" He asks and Loki nods, flipping over and getting on all fours. He arches his back in a perfect bow and, _God_ , the way Loki's body curves, so sensual and sexy, makes Thor throb and leak, aching to bury his cock inside that sweet, little hole that Loki is presenting to him so beautifully.

He takes himself in his hand and taps his cock against Loki's entrance teasingly, grunting as he sees the way Loki's rim quivers at the touch. Then he lines himself up and starts pushing in, his eyes fixed on Loki's ass, unable to look away or think about anything else right now.

He loves watching himself disappear inside Loki's body, loves how big and fat his cock looks compared to Loki's tiny hole, loves seeing the red, bulbous head of his dick slipping inside, Loki's rim being forced wide open around the thick girth.

They both groan as he slides all the way in and Thor grips Loki's hips, taking a few moments to just breathe.

Loki, however, doesn't seem to like the delay; he clenches around him and pushes back, reaching behind with his hand and grabbing Thor's thigh, urging him to move.

And well, Thor can do nothing but obey!

He starts rocking his hips, setting a fast, hard pace from the beginning, driving his cock inside Loki with deep thrusts. Loki's slick, tight walls cling around him, hungrily sucking him in, as if Loki can't bear the thought of being empty even for a moment.

"Feels so good... _God_ , so fucking good, Loki," Thor grunts, his grip on Loki's slim waist tightening, his fingers digging into the soft skin there, as he keeps pounding into him.

Loki's moans falter and turn into whines when Thor hits his prostate, the needy, shameless sounds sending more heat coiling into Thor's groin. He continues to fuck Loki at a steady pace, delivering one precise thrust after the other, aiming for that special little bundle of nerves every time he slams in.

Loki's arms give out after a while and he collapses on the bed, chest pressed on the mattress while his ass is still perfectly up in the air, Thor's for the taking.

Thor moves his hands from Loki's waist so he can cup his ass, squeezing greedily the plump, round globes, and pulling them apart, allowing himself to enjoy the sight of their bodies connecting like this, the thick shaft of his cock bullying its way inside Loki's tight hole.

"Fuck, that's it, Thor," Loki moans, sounding wonderfully wrecked and urging Thor further on. "That's it, darling, fuck me harder."

Thor nods his head, even though Loki can't really see it right now, and obliges, fucking into Loki at a ruthless pace, just like Loki has asked him to. He kneads Loki's right asscheek in his palm before delivering a harsh slap on it, and he does it again when it makes Loki whimper and clench around him.

Thor feels his orgasm approaching, dangerously fast, his movements turning sloppy and messy the closer he gets.

"Not gonna last much longer," he warns, panting, and snakes an arm around Loki so he can wrap his hand around his neglected, hard cock.

Loki mewls and his body shakes at the sudden touch, but soon he's rocking his hips forward, fucking into Thor's firm fist.

"You can let go, Thor... Come in me, darling," Loki says, words coming out in a breathless moan, drawing a helpless whine from Thor. "Want you to fill me up, baby, come on."

Thor lets out a growl from deep in his throat, his hips stuttering and his body tensing as his orgasm hits him, powerful and blinding, and he keeps pumping his cock in and out of Loki, hot cum flooding his eager hole. He keeps stroking Loki, even through the haze of his climax, and it doesn't take long to drive Loki over the edge, as well.

Thor is still riding the last waves of his orgasm when Loki starts coming, convulsing around him and crying out his name, his dick pulsing in Thor's hand.

Thor all but collapses on top of Loki once they're done, his chest heaving with every breath he takes as he tries to calm down. He nuzzles the back of Loki's neck and inhales his scent, before pressing a lingering kiss on the sweaty skin there.

He can hear Loki speaking to him and he blinks a few times, willing his brain to function again, focusing on what Loki is saying.

"-baby? Do you think you could move off me?" Loki asks gently and Thor lets out a quiet _oh_ when he realizes he's lying literally on top of Loki.

"Shit, sorry," he says and immediately props himself up on his elbows, carefully pulling out, before settling beside Loki.

He grabs some wipes from the nightstand and cleans Loki up as well as he can, smiling at the way Loki hums lazily. He carelessly tosses the wipes on the floor once he's done - making a mental note to remember and throw them in the trash later, preferably before Loki sees them and looks at him with the disapproving-raised-eyebrow expression - and then snuggles up close to Loki once again, draping an arm around Loki's torso and drawing him as close to him as possible.

"This wasn't really what I had in mind for today, you know. I was planning to take it gentle and slow..." Thor mumbles, pouting a little; yes, that might have just been the best sex he's had in his life - or that’s just how it feels every time he and Loki fuck -, but he wanted them to go slow and sweet and soft.

"Don't worry, darling, this was more than a little appreciated," Loki reassures him and Thor makes a whiny, protesting sound. "Okay okay, I guess you'll have to fuck me again after breakfast- or should I say _make love_ to me?" he says teasingly, his voice rather fond; it immediately makes Thor grin.

"You always have the best ideas, baby," Thor says and Loki chuckles, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Oh! You know what I just remembered? Didn't we say no more flowers," Thor says suddenly as he thinks about the beautiful bouquet of tulips, which they should definitely put in water soon.

So, the thing is he hadn't stopped sending Loki flowers even after they got together, until Loki ran out of places to put them in and he finally decided it was time that Thor stopped. Thor knew he would miss his flowers, but he accepted it.

"Well, at least you kept your end of the deal. That's something."

 _Not exactly_ , Thor thinks, and remains completely silent, which apparently is suspicious enough, because Loki pulls away, narrowing his eyes at Thor.

"Thor, darling. What did you do?"

"Whaaaat..." Thor says, his voice coming out kind of high-pitched and not at all nonchalant as he was hoping for. "...nothing. I did absolutely nothing!"

"Thor."

Thor sighs. "Okay. Just... Random, absolutely not related question... How many flowers are too many?"

"Oh my God, Thor! You're actually scaring me now."

"No no, it's- you know, it's completely hypothetical! How, uh, how about one hundred flowers? Are they too many?"

Loki's eyes widen; he looks terrified and shocked and maybe a bit amused, too. " _Yes_ , they're too many! What the fuck Thor??"

Thor grimaces as he thinks about the five hundred sunflowers he has ordered. "Then I think we are gonna have a big problem."

"Oh God, you did _not_ ," Loki says, even though they both know very well that he absolutely did. It shouldn't even be such a big shock to Loki, if you ask Thor. "Okay okay, that's not necessarily bad... I might not hate it. I mean, I must admit I did kinda miss you buying me flowers," Loki confesses and Thor grins triumphantly; this went better than he thought!

"At least tell me it's sunflowers."

"Indeed it is! Five hundred of them!"

"What the hell, Thor, this is such a terrible idea!" Loki groans, shaking his head, probably still in disbelief, before sighing almost tiredly. "Why does that make me love you even more, huh?"

Thor laughs and leans closer, rubbing their noses together. "Because you _love_ my terrible ideas, baby!"

"I do," Loki admits, letting out a defeated sigh. "I guess at least it's not one thousand chocolates and muffins or something. Could have been worse-"

" _Damn it!_ I wish I had thought of that. Next year!"

" _Thor!_ Don't you dare!" Loki warns him but they're both grinning and giggling like fools now.

"Loki?" Thor says once they have stopped laughing, his voice much more serious than before, and Loki hums, waiting for him to continue. "Will... will we still be together in a year?" He asks and the question seems to take Loki by surprise, judging by his expression. His frown however soon melts into a soft, affectionate smile and he cups the side of Thor's face, stroking his cheek.

"Of course we will, darling. I mean, who else is gonna put up with us," he says, obviously joking but still earnest, and Thor snorts, lips spreading wide into a grin. "I love you."

[](https://ibb.co/6Xr44J3)

"I love you more," Thor says and leans in to kiss the beautiful smile on Loki's lips and it's sweet and lovely and tastes and feels like happiness. It's all Thor could ask and more; it's everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!🥰 Kudos and comments make my day!❤️
> 
> The beautiful art is by JeanDGrey, who's truly a gem and made the most wonderful artworks for my fic! You can find her on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GinDGrey?s=09), [Tumblr](http://jeanlovesloki.tumblr.com), or [Instagram](https://instagram.com/jean_the_grey?igshid=1arawy94v9vz)!


End file.
